Trouble Travels
by UnderfootWhiskers
Summary: Just some DIY story with strange writeups and random thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Is our universe unique? From science fiction to science fact, there is a concept that suggests that there could be other universes besides our own, where all the choices you made in this life played out in alternate realities. The concept is known as a "parallel universe," and is a facet of the astronomical theory of the multiverse

**Sliding Door**

He was getting drunk._ 'Why did you have to quit your job son?_'

_'My boss is an asshole. I'd rather work as a janitor than be his puppet.'_

And here he was watching a TV show his favorite show on HBO. Drinking to his jobless state and breakup with his girlfriend whom he caught talking to his fling.

_'I know you don't love him'_

_'I don't know what I want' his girlfriend's voice_

_'I know you want to leave him. Just tell him so and we could be together'_

_'That is not easy, besides-'_

_'What did we even started Jessica?' it was her colleague. He didn't even want to hear it anymore. He threw the bouquet of flowers on the trash can. Even his sim card._

Walk away from everyone. Walk away from every pain. You deserve better. He wished he could start his life again somewhere where he could do what he wants and just don't care for everyone.

He slowly remembered he was watching a show. He slowly put his headset on and drift to sleep.

"Do you think he's dead?"

He heard some voices in his heads.

"I don't think so. Lord Stark won't be happy when he learns his boy was stripped naked."

Strange. His father was dead and this accent was not parisians. He slowly open his eyes and saw an old man must be on his 30's with a strange clothes and two indian looking siblings with two indian looking couple. He did not go to india and he was in paris. He blinks twice.

"Who are you?" he said groggily he looked around trying to look for his alarm clock. He stood and the blankets went down leaving him with only his boxers.

"Good Lord! My Lord you dare stood naked in front of ladies!" the mother indian looking said

"Sorry. Perhaps if you saw my clothes?" he said nonchalantly and the young boy laughs the girl looks away giggling

"How dare you speak to me like that! Is that how your lord father raised you?"

"What?" he asked cluelessly

"My Lord Stark if you please wear this on I won't have my daughter and ladies here stare at your small clothes that is too revealing?" the long haired man said

'What's up with this Lord and Stark'

"Finally." he took the clothes "Sorry ladies, I know I'm too sexy to look out but my body is for your eyes only" he winks at them and the girls were giggling

The man coughs and called his attention.

"Perhaps we could talk in private my lord?"

"Yeah sorry. Can you tell me where I am? I hate to be ignorant I must have been sleep walking you know?" he said and the siblings laughs

"You are at High tower my lord"

"High tower? Where is this?" the man sighs

"Perhaps we could take him outside Lord Leyton" the boy said

He ignored them and remembered his phone which is at the long wooden chair. _'Weird where the heck am I? I remember I was sitting on a couch'_

He took his phone and wear his headphone on his shirt. They looked at him weirdly. He followed the indian looking teens.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside because you look lost lord Stark"

'Stark'

"Gods my head is aching"

"Where have you been really my lord? Lord Leyton had not expected you to be here quite frankly" the girl said

"I just remembered watching then thinking about..." he stopped and look around. He saw the building, It is a massive stepped tower with a beacon on top to guide ships into port.

'Port? there is no port at that Hotel de Crillon?'

"Alright. Where am I exactly?" he asked them

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious"

"Old Town. At Lord Leyton Hightower's castle. Have you really hit your head Lord Brandon?"

'Old Town? High tower? Lord Brandon?..Stark Stark..Stark of got'

"Holy macaroni. No shit! Fuck the hell! Wait so wait" he started prancing around

"If you guys are indian looking ones. You must be from Dorne?" he asked and the siblings look at him bewildered

"What do you mean by indian looking?" ask the boy he must be Oberyn who has a temper

"It means good looking people" he said easily "Gods. Why the hell.." he looks around and pinch his cheeks causes the girl to laugh

"Sorry I know I am acting strange. Will you excuse me? I have to uh.. well hit my head somewhere" he said and waved at them both

He ran off away with them. Taking a breathe. Why? How?

_'He wished he could start his life again somewhere where he could do what he wants and just don't care for everyone.'_

"Fuck" he cursed on the winds

"So I really am in Westeros? On got world where everyone freaking dies" he breathes and curses himself

"So the guys back there must be the martells. Oberyn shit and Princess Elia" he said and he heard a giggle at his back

"Don't let oberyn hear you call him shit. Have you already remembered everything my lord?" she asked sweetly

'She's beautiful. Exotic beauty they usually say. How can Rhaegar shit set aside his wife? She looks sweet and innocent, prim and proper'

The princess blush in his gaze. He realized he was staring intently

"Sorry.. I was just not really thinking clearly" he said and gave her a smile

"You must have hit your head that hard, If you remember now then I guess you hit your head earlier?"

"Ha-ha. Well no. The alcohol just gave me some kick. It's my first time drinking" he said and she smiled

"You quite give Lord Leyton a headache my lord"

"Well he gave me a fright too staring at my face when I woke up, I was scared to know that I must have slept with him" he said cluelessly and she laughs which causes the sailors to look at them

"Are all northerners funny?" she asked

"Not that I know of. Lord Umber is quite the guy though very very happy guy" he said and the princess smiled. They were called back by oberyn by running towards them, and that Lord Hightower had called them for breakfast.

He apologized for his improper behavior towards Lord Leyton playing a proper medieval lord in medieval times. He scarcely eaten, he was craving for pizza.

'Aaargg I wished I had wished for a different world. Harry potter is ok or maybe at star wars, or anime world'

He was called back to his thoughts when the parents of Elia had asked him if when he will depart north.

"You wound me my lady, am I to assume you do not like my presence here?" he teased and the lady glared at him

"No. Forgive me but it was really unusual that a northerner will come here"

"The high tide of fate had brought me here Princess, as if my fate was telling me I will find my other half here" he said and then winks at Elia.

"You believe in that folly Lord Stark?" asked Lord hightower

"Of course! There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..." he said and the room went quiet

"But I always believe that the only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to. In the end it will only be a matter of choice" he grins and chop off the meat. No one had expected that of him. He saw the dad of Elia and Oberyn smile though, even the old man.

"

That night he had sent a raven to his father telling him where he was and that he will be home soon as soon as he learned some things at old town. He decided to read and read and be a friend to the old man's daughter and son her daughter Lynesse whom Jorah the balding bear had fallen in love with, which he cannot fault Jorah, she was beautiful. But meh he rejects her advances.

"Why do you spend your time here Brandon? There's a lot to see on the ports"

"I have to feed my mind Baelor now shut up, sit down and read too. Help me with these maps will you?" he said and Baelor stomps his feet and followed him. Ever since he saw him fighting the sailors with his karate moves he excitedly want to learn it.

"Are you and Princess Elia.. you know?"

"What? Have you been spying?" he asked

"Well I saw you two kissing as well as my sister. She was heartbroken" he said whispering

"Oh joy. Well he could fall in love with someone else, I am not the one for your sister maybe she can marry a bear for all I care" Baelor frowns

"Don't be mean, she's still my sister and she really likes you you know?"

"I know. I like her too, as a person. She's sweet that's why I won't lead her to any hope between us"

"Then you and Princess Elia?"

"No. It's just a goodbye kiss. She's royalty. She is destined to marry some prince, probably with dragon's breath" Baelor laughs and the maesters shush them. They grin with each other and was thinking of causing mischief to the citadel. He and Baelor had been close and they had been all around the city swmming, training and enjoying things. His father had permitted him to foster with Lord Leyton in a year. So he will have to learn things. He told Lord Leyton if he could teach him economics, trades and effective deals. So he had gone to the port and help the captains and merchants. Even Lynesse had been tagging along.

He adjust to life here and he had actually written to Lyanna and Benjen that soon one day they will travel to Yi-Ti after his fostering.

**Elia I**

He found the northerner quite charming, funny and strange but most of all he was very handsome. She had been happy for a short period of time atleast. Oberyn kept teasing her for her obvious liking to the heir of Winterfell. Her mother and father had been happy too. Brandon had written to his father and had asked him to stay longer on Oldtown, she envy him. He does what he wants, so carefree and easy to laugh. Flirty but he was still a gentleman. At first she thought of him as a crazy northerner lost in the south. He was sprawling words that are weird, he and oberyn too had sparred and his techniques was new to her brother which causes him to lose to Lord Stark. She remembered one time she was disrespected by sailors and Brandon had fought them by his hands and feet. Good thing he had not used his sword and only knocked them down.

"A golden dragon to your thought dear sister?" oberyn asked

"Stop Oberyn. Just focus on our journey"

"your mind had her own journey me thinks" he said and she glared at him

"There's no use about thinking of him Elia. Mother does not like him. And he will be betrothed to a Northerner soon" she frowns.

"Of all your suitors I like Baelor Breakwind best" oberyn laughs and she can't help but laugh with him too remembering Baelor farted infront of them which causes Oberyn and Brandon laughs at his demise. Thinking of Brandon made her feel sad. She knows that their last night together was a good bye kiss, his lips still lingers on her lips. It warmth her heart that at least she had kissed him good bye.

_'But I always believe that the only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to_' she remembered what he said

'What if I will tell mother I will be a Lady Stark?' she bit her lip and she realized that they had reached Casterly rock, where her mother will visit her old friend Lady Joana and find the Lannister twins in line as well.

Elia's mother soon eventually broached the subject of marriage to Lord Tywin, first suggesting a match between Cersei and Oberyn, next a match between Elia and Jaime. Lord Tywin refused both matches brusquely, informing her how Cersei was meant to marry Prince Rhaegar and suggesting the new-born Tyrion Lannister as betrothed to Elia instead, which was taken as an insult.

She and the rest of her family had then departed and set sail home. Her mother had been seething in anger and she would likely not going to see reason when she will want to talk about her feelings with Brandon.

Weeks had passed she was called by her mother as she was excitingly telling her that she will be one of the chosen ladies to attend court to which the King will choose a lady for the Prince Rhaegar.

She cried and ran away. 'This is not happening' she said as she watch the sun sets down by the sea, remembering her time with Brandon at the docks.

"Sweetling?" she wipes her tears away

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy? This is all I could do for you to find a better match, which if the King chose you he'll be perfect candidate" she said and she shook her head

"What about what I want mother? would that make you happy too?" her mother gave her a sad smile

"This is about Brandon right?" she widens her eyes but nods

Her mother sighs. "He is handsome and yes it would be a nice match, but he's a northerner sweetling"

"What's wrong with that? He saves me from a pool of rowdy sailors and even was kind and gentle" her mother scoffs

"Playful and flirty too"

"He's just playful mother. I don't think he's unfaithful" she thinks.

"Would you really want him? You will be living at North. Besides Rhaegar is a much better match"

"Mother-"

"Just do your duty Elia. God knows he's never serious in any way and I'm sure he will only hurt you. I won't have him Elia" she said and she continued to cry and wishing she could run away with Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brandon I**

"My Lord! It's good to have you back here!" exclaimed Lord Manderly

'So he is the amiable Lord of White harbour. Hmm he still didn't get fat that much.'

"Lord Manderly, it's indeed good to be back home! Thank you for your warm welcome my friend" he said and the Lord smiled.

"Of course, now come and for I have prepared a feast for you" he said and stops mid way

"Is that ships?"

"Oh aye I forgot to tell you my lord the old git Lord Leyton had gifted me 10 galleons of ships for saving his son from pirates" he said and Lord Manderly smiled

"We had heard of it my lord. What are you planning to do with those?"

"Well we have to talk inside. There's so much I want to eat and after that we get to talk" he said and taps his shoulder as they walk like buddies.

He was certainly good in trades and talks he can use Lord Manderly's skill to contact Braavos.

He did tell Wyman to set sail for Braavos but until his father will agree and that they will have to be quiet about it. He confides to Wyman that he was about to proceed with the project 'Make The North Great Again' project and that promises him to be one of his confidant when his father steps down as Lord of Winterfell. The lord had been pleased. And so he left the 10 ships at the docks of White harbour.

As soon as he comes at the Neck he was met with a short man green eyed young boy about his age? or younger than him.

"Welcome home my lord. I am Howland Reed heir to Greywater watch. My father requested your presence if it pleases you my lord"

"Of course Howland! I would be honored to see the famous moving castle" he said as he remembered one anime movie 'Howl's moving castle, it fits howland as lord' he mused.

"How was south my lord?" he asked

"Call me Brandon, well it's good but nothing beats home" he said but truly he can't stand the cold. Howland smiled and nods

He saw ponds and the soil here was very much like a rice field. So he was right to assume the neck is fertile land. They will have to plant rice here. This barren land was promising, he had learned much about Lord Leyton on trades but not in agriculture he's not sure he or they can be successful.

He watched fascinated. It is a castle built upon a crannog, one of the man-made floating islands of the swamps, and it does not stay in the same place, making it impossible for ravens or enemies to find.

"Very smart"

"What my- I mean Brandon?"

"It's man made isn't it?" he said

"Aye. Our ancestors are very proud of it"

The swamp really was like a quick sand no wonder the south can't conquer greywater watch. Reeds were loyal they should be rewarded.

"My Lord Brandon. Welcome to our simple abode"

"Thank you Lord Reed. I am honored to finally meet one of my father's loyal bannermen" he said and the man smiled

"Thank you my lord. Partake our salt and bread" he said and he took it with gratitude.

"My Lord.. I don't really understand why you called me but.. what is it?"

"I saw you in a green dream my lord"

'Green dream. It's like bran's dreams'

"What did you see my lord?"

"You don't seem to be shocked. Most men don't really believe magic still exists"

"Well they are wrong we are of the North and descended from first men. We should believe in magic" he said

"I had been dreaming that you will drown a snake, a fish and a lion for a star my lord"

'snake, fish, lion, star no shit, that hints the great houses right? and drown?'

'did I end up reaching the star?" he asked and the man smiled

"You have. But stay away from dragons too my lord"

"I'm not fond of dragons you don't have to worry" he said assuringly

"I had dreamed also that you will make the walls higher to the south"

"Well that sounds odd"

"You have already changed the coarse of the wind to change everything my lord"

"Will I have to change everything? Nothing is permanent as they say"

"Only if you choose to stay" oh he stared at him and he smiled. He knows.

"Very well then. I must ask how far did the old gods touched you? I mean your ability to gather information on the south? You know we could use the green dreams and warging for information" the lord smiled

"It will be an honor my lord to serve the north and the old gods. As far as I can see me and my own son can see things further south"

"Good. I noticed you don't have any maesters that is good. I plan to oust the gits in every castle too. The Maesters sit on the only trove of scientific knowledge in Westeros. Alongside the nobility, they are among the very few able to read and write. Members are embedded within almost all of the castles and great houses of the Kingdom and they seem at this point to be using their control of information and the Raven Net communication system to cultivate their influence." the lord laughs

"That is true my lord. Are you really sure you are ready?"

"Of course. Change is coming, So as winter" he said and by then he immediately informed him of his few plans. Lord Reed will be my master informant.

When he reached Torrhen square he was greeted by Ser Helman Tallhart, this man died with Robb's campaign a loyal bannerman. He was definitely a knight.

"Ser Helman"

"Lord Brandon"

"I see you are now a knight. My congratulations Ser"

"Thank you Lord Stark"

"I hope one day I can expect you to hold security of Winterfell" The lord gasped

"I- It would be an honor my lord" he said and he grins at him.

That night they had spend time at the halls. He was lost in thought thinking of how to go home. He never should have wished for some different life. He thought about Jessica which saddens him, he still love her though it really hurt thinking she was happy with another guy.

All of that is useless now. Here in this world he is young. He loathe to think this was some kind of parallel universe bullshit. If he was Brandon Stark in this world would he die stupidly too? He was a womanizer here and the earth? Not so much? The Brandon here is definitely handsome he had actually seen his face it mirrors young Chris Hemsworth. He scoffs no wonder girls in this world chose him more than his brother Ned, could Ned looks like Liam Hemsworth though? All the freaking Hemsworth was pretty.

Westeros is truly shit with stagnant development. The Maesters guild prevented them to grow spreading malice against magic and selfish when it comes to knowledge. Everyone is dying in this world. George RR Martin truly is shit. He sucks at those details.

When finally he reached Winterfell he was greeted by his father who looks angry. Well I don't know either why I end up at High Tower. Lyanna and little Ben greeted him and Ned who resembled Liam was truly Liam. He wonders why they call Ned ugly. Lyanna actually hits him on his chest demanding why he left them. He laughs so this is actually the brat Lyanna. He messes her hair as they had walked on the great hall and greeted Old Nan who smiled at him. Hodor is normal still not Hodoring and actually his name is Wylis?

Their father had gone straight to his solar. Reading the silent treatment he excused himself and went to his solar.

**Rickard**

He didn't want anyone to see his emotional side when his son came home. He went straight to his solar hoping his son could understand and when he looked at him. It made him proud that the wild unruly child returns home. He changed but actually still the old playful Brandon. He told him his times at Old Town and discreetly pen down not to talk about maesters as Walys might be sending message of suspicion to Citadel and worse the faith. He wrote down

'Crypts later. Will tell you everything' it says

So as to not rise suspicion he spent time with his siblings

"You should probably name one ship for 'The Defiant' it describes you sister or better yet 'Monster' Brandon added while his brothers laugh, Lyanna hit him.

"Do we truly get to have one ship?" ask Benjen

"Sure. One is yours little Ben"

"I'm not Little"

"So you say. How was life here? Are you helping father?"

"Sometimes he let us send ravens"

"That is good"

"Your letter Brandon. Is is true we get to travel Yi-Ti one day?" Lyanna says excitedly which causes him to frown Brandon was reckless and does not think of the consequences

"If father permits you so then why not?" he said.

He called on to Brandon and signal him to go down the crypts.

"What were you thinking of promising something like that with your siblings?"

"Father you already promised Ned to foster with Jon Arryn Ben would be the Stark here and Lyanna it is not bad when I tale her to travel for a short time."

"It is dangerous and what business could you have been at Yi Ti? You are my heir its time to take up the responsibility as a Lord."

"I know that is why I will travel the free cities. I know you have great plans for the North and so am I. I will learn anything advantageous with the free cities to apply it here. They have been most progressive while Westeros is not. Please father? I know you will have to marry me when I come back at least give me some time off to you know enjoy my single days?" he said grinning and his father Rickard heavily sigh.

"If you could convince me with your plans to make the North great then I would allow you to travel"

He saluted which surprises his father with that action he forgot they were not soldiers like armed forces here. With that he explains.

"Before that father how truly rich are we? 'Cause you know the Manderlys are far richer than us?"

"With what I can say we are at 500,000 gold dragons"

"oh. well that's.."

"I know son. Thousand of years yet we are nowhere with the great houses"

'No shit where did the old Starks hide their wealth'

"How much silver stags are there in a gold dragon?" he asked

"210 have you not learn your numbers on Maester Walys?"

"No shit father the maester is shit when teaching. Well if we could make the North great again we would first dismissed the maester for he had been spying of your moves to Aerys and conspire with the citadel to blocked out or hinder your ambition"

He raise a brow "Brandon that is"

"I have learned from it from old town. We should fire all of them. The North could survive without them. Just like The crannogmen will be just as fine."

"So we say we should invest for a long term investment like cut the trees and make a fleet again right father?"

"That is a good idea."

"Right? Then we could you know buy something in Myr a solid glass for every keep. That is why you will allow me to travel father.. I will try to negotiate and bring Lord Umber and Ser Helman and Howland with me. While you here will order to established ships! We go on with fishing and lumber trades first. I already told Lord Manderly to order his son Wendell in Braavos to struck a deal perhaps with their workers? We could pay them and maybe pay them with ship designs."

"Wait Brandon. This is great but if we move now then the mad king will look on us"

"Then repair Moat Cailin and give it to Ned, betroth him to Catelyn Tully that would shut up Lord fucking Hoster. They will sure face the Riverrun first then the Vale if needed be"

His father frowns

"I was hoping I could betroth you to Catelyn"

"The sooner the old man sees what castle his daughter will have the better. I don't prefer red heads father. Maybe I could be with-"

"With who?"

"With someone I love. I could be with anyone when I will come back let the northern lords guess. Benjen could maybe with Dacey Mormont? Lyanna could choose father."

His father was suspecting

"Don't betroth him to Robert Baratheon though, he's a womanizer and a drunken old fellow, she'll be miserable. we just have to stay mysterious to our bannermen."

"Son.. I had actually intended for your sister with the south but now well as you say then I won't I admit your plans are good. So what do we do first?"

"Dismissed Maester Walys"

"Fine. Now let's head back"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ned I**

Brandon had awfully changed for the better. He was not actually seen in brothels anymore and he stayed damn every night drawing something. First was a family picture. He had taken their faces accurately. Then he placed it on their halls. Every damn portrait is beautiful. He actually sings weird songs too that makes all of them learn the lyrics and he let them play on his phone. The thing was awesome he could hear the songs was good.

He spend times with us and then with father every evening. He was dutiful and responsible for now.

What had come next was Wylis was dismissed and all of the Maesters of the North. They even garrison their castle with 4,000 men. Which makes the castle come alive.

"Are we going to war?" he asked Brandon

"No but that is your protection Ned, much more to father and Ben when I depart"

"Why not me?"

"As soon as I come back we will travel too"

"Promise?"

"I never go back on my word brother. It will be my own wedding gift to you before you will be devirginize" he blushes and he could hear Lya and Ben giggling

"That goes for both of you too" he glared playfully at them

"That won't happen. Bran won't do that right big brother?"

"Well Lya you are still a woman and-"

"No! I won't marry ever! I want to stay here in the North with you all. I won't stay at south"

"So if you will stay here then marry a northerner then?"

She blushes "No! I still won't and I will not marry anyone"

"Tell me Lya if you will be given and rule your own castle will you concede?"

"That depends if I am allowed to choose whom to marry" she said

"Ok. I will try to tell that to father. I don't want you running away with a mad prince and getting the people in war"

"That's stupid"

"Aye it is stupider even more if you ran off to a married man. Promise me you won't do that Lyanna? You will stay loyal to your family"

"Your so weird brother I won't ran away with a stupid old man"

"Promise me then. A Stark should never go down with their promise" Lyanna looked bewildered Brandon was serious

"I promise I won't. I am loyal to our family Brandon"

"Good now let's go down the crypts"

The four of them head down the crypts

'so this is how it looks like down here, archeologist would be interested here even historians. could it be more than dead is here?' he always wonders about how theories surrounding asoiaf world about the starks, its more than 8,000 years since they are ruling. He must admit the distance and economic place of the north is very different. If Yi-Ti is China and Westeros is British Isles oh gods how george had actually fuck this up.

He wants to stop at King Torrhen's grave. The last king in the North. The King who lost the north? more than Robb than Torrhen he scoffs. He noticed there is a crack behind his grave, he'll check it out later.

They went to Cregan Stark's statue. He like this one better, should have declared independence and stole all the fucking Targaryen golds but still the best hand more so than Ned.

Next was Theon the hungry wolf, this guy could have conquered Westeros. Then they went to Brandon The Shipwright he could have always been west of westeros and founded a kingdom. Then his shit of a son had lost their naval power. I promise you Brandon the captain we'll rise again in the seas. Then last was Brandon The Builder, the first King? maybe. He wonders if he had a journal.

Lyanna and Ben had call him.

Ned wonders why Brandon was so deep in thought and been silent all the way to the crypts. It was like he was first looking at them.

At supper Father had informed them that Brandon would depart tomorrow Lyanna was not allowed which causes Brandon and father to argue the whole night. Still father had decided. Brandon apologized but Lyanna had ran off.

"Watch out for her for me will you Ben? Don't allow her to ran away with the wildlings" he said and Ben laughs.

"When will you be back?"

"Couple of years. Don't worry pup I'll bring you something soon. I will try to send letters and trinkets ok?"

"Alright" Ben was happy

"Ned. Try to go home at least once a year. Please go have some fun alright? Don't be too stiff at the Vale" he said and he hugs his big brother.

**Brandon II**

Oh dear by the time he will be back Lyanna will be 15 he hopes he will be in time. 'I hope you won't be stupid to fall in love with a married man'

He said his goodbye to his two siblings except for Lyanna. He first went to the crypts again and saw the cracks on Torrhen's grave. It had a back door. When he light off a torch it really had mountains of golds. He can travel with that golds and bring his father here. Now they can use this to build roads and repair Winterfell. That night he drew some plan and slow plan as they don't want to draw attention from the south. He'll urge his father to loan at Iron Bank.

1\. Repair Winterfell

2\. Build canals from Winterfell to Last hearth.

3\. Cut Trees and make ships. Plant trees after. (To do this hire and pay workers. Hire workers from Braavos)

4\. Give the second sons of the Lords a land to be able to produce lots of babies and occupy the North. Urge the Braavosis to live here give them lands and pay their wages.

5\. Make a trade deal to Braavos for ship designs. (I told Lord Manderly this)

6\. 50 ships is enough at Sea Dragon Point. Appoint Jorah Mormont to lookout development of at Sea Dragon Port

7\. No more no less. I shall return with some plans more

That should be fine for four years.

**Yi-Ti (The Journey)**

In the end Lyanna came down to say goodbye. He told her when he will be Lord of Winterfell he'll be able to bring her and go on Adventures. He'll bring her jades.

Howland, Mark, GreatJon and William and Robett came with him. Roose can't be trusted that's why he gave instruction to Lord Manderly and Lord Reed to guide his father. MTNGA project was confidential to the three of them, meanwhile they'll just pretend that they will be having great debts at Iron Bank. Vary's little birds will be fed with little information on such time that TNRA. He especially made this codes with Lords Wyman and Rowan.

The Hexagon he used to call them had began on their journey. First they'll be in Pentos. First he thought it to be like Saudi Arabia, dubai which yeah rich people are there, he wonders if they have gasoline.

The city has many square brick towers. Most of the roofing is done in tiles.

'wow as an architect it was worth taking pictures on it. It serves him luck as the phone he brought with him has unlimited battery he took a lot of pictures.'

A large red temple is located in the city, and the red priests are known to sing and light their night fires.

'He hopes he will never meet Melissandre'

Pentoshi are great lovers of song, and generous with those who please them. He use these information to gather and know the place and then learn a little about Bastard Valyria. His companions enjoyed the songs too. They were too careful though as Pentos are known as slavers.

They stayed for 3 moons at pentos and wrote Lyanna and Ben

_Dear Lya and Ben and Ned,_

_I am good, still as handsome as ever, so don't worry about me here. Our first stop is Pentos. Their city was a grandeur, I hope my drawings pleases you as I drew them for you. You can frame it and hang it on the great Hall. By the way I hope you are all doing fine. I have met one of the princes here! I had sang for him and it pleased him. He told me to request any thing from him. So i told him I want to have one ship with full of spices and let him send these including my letters to you. _

_Oh Lya The prince has a mostly ceremonial function, however, while the magisters rule. The prince, who is chosen from forty families, presides chiefly over balls and feasts. He is carried from place to place in a rich palanquin with a handsome guard. Each new year he deflowers two maidens, the maid of the sea and the maid of the fields, to ensure prosperity on land and sea. If there is famine or war is lost, the magisters sacrifice the prince and slit his throat to appease the gods, then choose a new prince. I bet you'll despise it here. Be a good little lord Ben! On the trunks are gems for you, ned, baby ben and Father. _

_Your handsomest brother,_

_B. S _

**Myr**

A slave city. He sigh as he can feel pity with the collared slaves. The city was centered with arts and trades. The glasses is impressive the arts and paintings are exquisite. Like they did in pentos they had stayed for 3 months. He did learn new techniques in painting the merchants praise his works when he did painting outside. They trade with him stories and mirrors. One day he had discreetly ask each workers for glass if they want to be free and work for him in the North? They agreed and bought their freedom. They will journey with them throughout his voyage.

_Dear Lya, Ned and Ben_

_Temples and shrines for many different gods can be found along the waterfronts and streets, too many for my liking. It feels like you are walking and looking for a better place to marry. Myrmen are descended from the Rhoynar as many believe as many of the Myrmen share their olive skin and dark hair like the ones I met at old town like Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn._

_One passing we had finally see dothrakis they are as bad looking mad men. With their brows that almost meet at the center and long hair down to their toes and wear bells. Its like its calling you to ring their bell. GreatJon was almost on par with their heights The magisters give lavishly to passing Dothraki Khals to prevent their Khalasars from sacking the city. But as savage as they are they still sack the city as a good abiding citizen of Myr for two moons I helped them. Gilded their bells I mean their balls and gave them a haircut they deserve, imagine they didn't even thanked me! But the magisters and Prince abubu or is it obabo? or ababa? Well he said he would give me gifts then who am I to say no to free gifts right? Myrish ships, glass, and glassblowers will be there soon. Use it for every castle. Extend the garden ok? _

_Oh I met and befriended a merchant woman here! her name is Magali. You'll meet her when I get back. With me are five lenscrafters too so prepare some quarters for me and my new friends ok? Hope you will like my gifts. It's paintings and some of my paintings. I love you all._

_Your Big Brother,_

_B. S_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Brandon (Continuation of Journey) III**

Tyrosh is a fortress city, protected by high walls. The Temple of Trios has a large statue of the three-headed Trios beside the temple's doors. It's story saddens him.

They are known for its pear brandy, and Tyroshi armorsmiths can make fantastic helmets shaped like birds and animals, chased with precious metals. So he had made them some wolf helmet and had them smith katanas for him as he had experience in samurai and fencing. It was a good visit though Tyrosh doesn't really impress him. So they only stayed for two moons. He tried very hard to learn High Valyrian whom one of the Tyroshi speaks like a girl with their accent.

_Dear Ned, Lya and Ben,_

_Tyrosh is not much. Bloody peacocks that's what they are. They are renowned for their greed. They constantly fight to gain control of the Stepstones and Disputed lands. _

_I have bought some helmets cuztomized for you and our future soldiers. Keep them safe alright? They love bright colors, even coloring their hair brightly. I have me and the men dye our hair except with Howland no fun. I dyed my hair blue. (Attach picture) I look gorgeous right? Imagine our surprise when the girls swoon over me it had us fight bloody fight with these bitter boys. Well I had them shave their head they're on their way to being a eunuch. Varys would be happy. _

Take this drawing and little gifts of mine. I hope you are keeping them all.

_With All My Love,_

_B. S_

**Lys**

The sunny island is fertile with palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish. Just like hawaii?, Lys is where trade is considered a profession more honorable than arms. Lys is ruled by conclaves of magisters chosen from amongst the wealthiest and noblest men of the city. Slaves in Lys outnumber free men three to one.

Oh dear his friends truly enjoyed being here pillow houses as they call it is witty. Women dress up like a whore or courtesans as they say. They are mostly pale and like Targaryens. Lysenis makes red and white wine they are not as good as in the modern world but its still good as well as fine tapestries. He commissioned one for his family. The alchemist of Lys are known to make poisons, including the strangler and the tears of Lys. He offered a man who was expert in these and he readily agreed. Heady sweet perfumes also come from the city. The Lyseni also make fine long dirks.

_Dear Ned, Lya and Ben,_

_Lys is a living paradise. It had me long for more women and the lads here can't even stop themselves. Well I had my virginity given away just like that. The woman was very beautiful. But before you get erotic I just want you to know I am just japing. _

_Well they look like Targs you know? Pale skin with those velvet eyes. Women naked walking and running are even normal here. Ben be ready before you get to marry I get to tour you around here and enter pillow houses. Howland was so distress he slept at our inn everytime. He doesn't appreciate the beauty of a naked woman which I considered as art. I had her drawn you know? She was beautiful and her name was Larra from Larra Logare. She was lovely and had a brother name Leon who will work for me as he was good in making tapestries. Oh and these are my gifts as you are all grown up try the red and white wines. Be sure to hang our family tapestries at the hall ok? _

_Another picture of the great Lys. Incredible isn't it? How I wish we could all travel together and not bound by duty no? I was once forced to do sexy dance you know? You know me I don't back out for a challenge a courtesan had me branding a sexy slut. Which I was not. I prefer to be called a manwhore! How dare they! So I had danced with this insolent courtesan and had her smile like an angel. She smiled so brightly as my world seems to stop. She had sad eyes and sad story, I cannot tell you her name but she's a friend. I hope I can introduced you to her. I said I was going to free her but she refused. It's like having to witness a tears of Lys. She gave me a goodbye kiss. Hmm that's all._

_Your Manwhore brother,_

_B. S_

**Volantis**

Volantis is one of the greatest, richest, and most powerful of these city-states, and was once the most populous. The climate of Volantis is hot and humid, the air is hot and heavy. Beyond the waterfront and its breezes the streets and alleys of Volantis are enough to drown a man in his own sweat, as least on the eastern side of the river.

Black Walls are a great oval of fused black dragonstone, harder than steel or diamond, The Long bridge joins the two halves of Volantis across the mouth of the Rhoyne. It is an impressive design.

They make a cold soup of the beets which is as thick and rich as purple honey. The Volantenes are known for their sweet red wine. Which he had it order and purchased. One man had actually volunteered to come to them he was a good wine maker so he will be a good addition to the crew.

_Dear Ned, Lya and Ben,_

_I think I will burn here. Their weather is hot and humid even at night which made us all strip naked and don't wear thick furs. I think the volantenes had liked what they saw in me. They tried to touch me and grope my balls. But actually they liked my small clothes Calvin Klein. They had want to copy my design of the small clothes. I had them exchange with their ships and secret with the wines. That's why you'll get to have wines there. Anyway Heat shimmers off of the streets, giving a dreamlike quality to the surroundings. I find that the sullen wet heat of the city saps my strength and leaves me feeling dirty. But I still am handsome. There is also a smell that hangs in the air, rich, rank and pervasive. There is fish in it, flowers and some elephant dung, also something sweet and something earthy and something dead and rotten. The city smells like an old whore. Not that I had met an old whore, only old Nan I had met and she smells a thousand league better than that of the city. In Volantis the nights are almost as hot as the days. Even Jon who is thick with those furs had actually gone thin! He shrank in weight. So our time here is short. _

_P.S. You'll get to have Calvin Kleins as underwear, Lya I ordered yours to be pink and green. Ned with yellow and purple and Ben with Red and Skin colored father would get to have striped colored underwears and polka dots. They are in very limited edition. I had the wealthy nobles here grant me there 15% tax for my designs. _

_Your Calvin Klein brother,_

_B. S_

**Qarth**

It has been referred to as the **Queen of Cities. It **surrounded by three thick walls of thirty, forty, and fifty feet in height, respectively engraved with portraits of animals, war, and lovemaking. He actually like the city and avoided the house of undying. He'll bet Daenerys of killing them soon.

_Dear N, L and B_

_It's been a year no? Well Qarth fisrts of all was very true to the books. It's a city of cities. The buildings in Qarth are very colorful. Decorations include a bronze arch fashioned in the likeness of two snakes mating, their scales are delicate flakes of jade, obsidian and lapis lazuli. Slim towers stand tall, and elaborate fountains fill every square, wrought in the shapes of griffins and dragons and manticores. The balconies of the houses are delicate and frail. _

_There is a great arcade where the heroes of the city stand atop columns of green and white marble. The statues are three times as big as a man. _

_I avoided the house of undying like a plague. A cavernous building is home to a bazaar. A thousand gaily colored birds live on the latticework ceiling. On the terraced walls above stalls, trees and flowers bloom. I picked some flowers for you Lya, the maidens here had helped me. By the way I had my hair dyed back to normal which made ladies squeal they thought of me like one of the purebloods. _

_Qarth possesses one of the greatest ports in the world. It is a sheltered harbor full of colors, with large stone quays reserved for the ships of the various trade guilds. At the far end of the harbor are the quays where ships from the Summer Islands. Westeros and the Nine Free cities are allowed to dock. Near the port, wineskins, warehouses, gaming dens, cheap brothels, and temples to peculiar gods all cluster together. _

_Speaking of Summer Islander I had met their princess who lives in Jharo, so we had come to their home as I told them if I could trade some of our Irons with their animals. They had graciously accept and the summer islanders are beautiful people. They had dark olive skin with their eyes black and curvaceous figure which had melt Mark's heart. The new friend I met was named Xanda it turns out she was a princess and gifted me her favour. We had a bet you know? Whoever wins the our little contest in archery gets to be ordered by the winner for 3 days. I lost well you know how I fare with archery. Good thing she had a very hot punishment for me for solid three days. Before we had departed she gifted me a searing kiss which made William blushed like a maiden and Mark and Jon fought like a fishwife over her handmaiden. Howland got her first kiss their, remember to congratulate him after we land there soon. Xana gave me a goldenheart bow for you sister. As well as her small clothes, I don't think it fits you though, she was slim and you are meaty. By the way enjoy my gifts they are parrots and owls. Please take care of them for me._

_Your brother who is good in archery,_

_B. S._

**Yi-Ti**

Well this is really something, Yi-Ti is really like imperial china. It must have been years to go before they build their great wall. The land of Yi Ti has thick, green patchwork farmland and a verdant rainforest.

The original capital city of Yi Ti was Yin, at the mouth of a great river on the shores of the Jade Sea. It is a massive and advanced city, whose imperial palace alone is the size of all of King's landing. The capital was moved to several other cities, then moved back to Yin, then moved again over the millenia, as different dynasties rose and fell. Under the Azure Emperors, the capital is once again in Yin.

He had gone collecting saffrons and rice which one of the wealthiest of them had teach howland how to effectively plant it. In exchange he gave the merchant jade gems.

_Dear Neddy, Lya and Ben_

_Yi-Ti is a place of Empires. A city within a city in a city. The land of Yi Ti has thick, green patchwork farmland and a verdant rainforest. Rumors have it that basilisk (a giant snake) roam the jungles of Yi Ti. As far as I'm concerned this was my last stop so I had to seize the moment. We had caught the Basilisk who measured at 15 ft! It's scale was golden silver! As you can see from the picture it had eaten a man. She was mating with 9 ft male basilisk so these one big baby here is a female. I can't imagine their surprised look when I had caught them mating, it looks like the male had not yet cum when he suddenly tried to poison me with his giant fang. Of course I had him killed, they had no right to make love in the forest until not getting married. The female basilisk greatly appreciate me and awarded me a long stare. Whatever you say if you meet one of the basilisk don't stare on her eyes she will hypnotized you good thing Jon had gotten me back to senses and I had him slash on her big belly. The man who she had eaten was disfigured. Also the basilisk was heartbroken you know? We had them eaten by the people here it taste like fried chicken. Try it. Oh well the people were very thankful and gave us 20 ships. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_B.S._

Now that their journey had end. He had began to review his notes of the land. It was clear that the free cities whatever they may invented was their gain. He could help the North he was sure of it. He was just going to be patient and cunning. First he must avoid the near end of his family. Which Lyanna would be the center of it. They will soon arrive in the North. He missed the cold breeze and barren land. He miss the pine smell and Winterfell. He was sure glad his phone is his best friend. Wi fi might not be an option but a phone not dying is more important. Now that they are heading back he had gone to befriend each of his crew 'The Winter Wind' had made a name for himself. He was really confused with the people ganging up on him.

At White Harbour there were so many ships and people waiting for them including his family? He spotted Baelor and his father and Lynese. 'Oh dear he hoped she and Jorah won't meet.'

He had gone to jump on Baelor who stick out their handshake as what he had taught him years ago. Next was Ned who blushes furiously and introduced Robert the drunkard who was so loud and appreciate his drawing greatly especially the naked women of Lys.

Next was baby Ben who's not a baby anymore. He had punched him in the stomach but thanked him for his gifts. Then came Lya with the goldenheart bow aimed at him and he raised his arms in defeat.

'How dare you humiliate me with that letters of yours'

'It was supposed to be private, who had shown them?'

'Me! Arrggg I hate you!' she said

'Then its not my fault dear sister' he said with a proud look. He wiggles his brows and Lya laughs she hugs him finally. Then came his father who gave him an earful with that comment of his with the Calvin Klein underwear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rickard I**

MTNGA project was stressful to hide. As his son said they had to be subtle and then one way or another he had some people coming here giving him gifts and free ships. He sighed but was proud of Bran, he had been matured quite a bit. The spices from Pentos had been planted at the Neck and their garden. They will try to let it grow and plant to a potted clay. His son sent him letters of how he should act. One letter was from the king himself when asked what the ships were for. He had said the truth but was demanded heavy tax. He had paid him to avoid conflict.

Roads were built and the Sea Dragon Point being built. It had took them great amount but was quick to cover up that their expenses was from his treasury and from Iron bank.

He was thankful for Wyman and Rowan for their help. After the slip with the south. He had him dismissed every maester and guard the moat now and subdue spies from the south. It took them a year to exploit Olenna, Tywin and Varys even Hoster had joined.

His son had gone mad ships after ships had been trading with the North at Sea Dragon Point. It helped finished it. He had him built watch-houses on the west to subdue Iron borns and continue to trade with the free cities. Despite all this it had helped them drove off Ironborns and now they had a port to guard and Islands to protect. The ships had gone successful now. It took years but finally they had 100 ships not including the ones docked at White harbour.

Brandon had specifically asked Braavosis to see their lands and conduct studies how to extend the canals and connect it all to Winterfell as the center of trades. It was the next task Brandon had him do. It will be years again to finished at least Bran would see it done when he comes home. Tapestries and spices, glass and mirrors were especially brought to Winterfell as gifts for Brandon as he helped drove Dothrakis back to their land.

After Lys his son had him study poisons. Which was to eliminate Bolton when they try anything to him and his family he was warned by his son that they are always bound to betray them. Rowan had him put spies at Dreadfort he uses ravens to warg.

Rowan had him sent missive codes on how was Roose. SFgsTTsh FYS (Sent fighters to tyrosh for your son) They had gone completely studying acronyms Brandon had taught him. Ravens can't reach Bran so he can't warn him. Thankfully they still receive letters from Bran and that he spoke greatly to him about the paid sell swords Bolton had sent.

Rowan had advice him to not take an action without proof. Rowan tried to get the message from their ravenry but failed to do so. Faceless men could get the job done. They were now richer so he could actually hire them to make it look like an accident.

This will not go unpunished. He will do anything to protect his family, he will break a lot of Stark legacy. On the accounts of the previous Stark Kings and Lords it had actually more darker at Dawn Age.

'Poison' or Faceless men he choose the latter.

Brandon had sent black stones and cobblestones from Volantis. It will serve as walls to Moat Cailin and the roads. He had actually liked the hardness. It will fit, Brandon had made used all his golds to order bulk of it. He says the Blackstones should be there atleast in a year he only hopes the ship won't be raided or met any disaster on the way. The small clothes he had actually introduced were now being ordered and it was greatly mentioned he was credited of it. Calvin Klein and B. S Body was engraved to it. His son had told him he got 15% share of the profits. He guesses he had used his consensus with these stones and red wines.

'Very smooth Brandon' he mused but he blushes with the designs made for him. He'll make sure his son will have an earful. R. S was engraved.

Bran had sent different kinds of flowers, stones but obsidians were their cover up. The Targaryens had started to look into North on their growing naval power that had caused trades cut shorter to Oldtown, reach, Lannisport and Riverrun. The North had gone to trade Iron ores and furs and even fishes and sea shells that are rare to find, Bran had actually shared this information to Jorah Mormont. He never knew how much his son is actually doing it. He was glad he was always two step ahead of Roose.

The goldenheart and dragon bones were also sent via 10 swan ships by the summer isles. His son had gone far with ladies but he had actually made use of his looks to his advantage. The princess had sent these gifts for his son's 'Pleasurable company'

The message. It was the day Roose is dead. Now that the vermin is dead. He had gone full on starting to make Winterfell great again. He had it repaired with its walls. The design Bran had given had the Braavosi took care of it. Qarth was his last stop, he had said that rice and saffrons is plenty with the ships that had passed at Sea Dragon Point.

'If it all works out the north will not starve again' it says.

Now that he'd return and turned eight and ten he had him convinced to look for a wife. He urge them to go to the tourney at Harrenhall in which he will look for a suitable lady. Benjen will marry Donella Hornwood, they will settle on Wolf's Den and had Ned betrothed to Catelyn Tully and Lyanna to Robert Baratheon he and Bran had gone to a shouting match. He said to Bran that he will talk it out to Robert at Harrenhall. He wrote a letter of apology to Lyanna and left it to her room.

**Lyanna I**

She hate her father! Her brother Ned for defending Robert! Brandon who had actually promised to cancel it out made her feel like she was trapped. Even if he promised he was not still the Lord of Winterfell and he cannot do anything about it! The only joy she had found was his brothers protests of her being betrothed early and to go south for a tourney.

"Had you already choose your bride Bran?" asked Ben

"No. But I will ask her if I saw her"

"Who's she?" she asked

"From the south. Purple eyes with a raven hair" he beams

"I'll definitely find her and warn her you are no good as a husband" she said and raced them all at Harrenhall. Just like the legend says Harrenhall was enormous it could house the whole of Westeros but was actually kind of creepy too. Oswell Whent had Brandon cornered for a duel easily as what he heard about her brother. Bran had him wipe the floor eating mud and impresses Lady Whent. She rolled her eyes everytime the ladies squeal in happiness and being giddy with Brandon's voice. He had a beautiful voice and talented with a guitar. He serenades the ladies for three songs and had the flirts cling to their camp like a hawk. She had seen Princess Elia smiled a sad smile whenever he lays an eyes to Brandon.

On the fourth day of the tournament she had met Ashara Dayne the one whom his brother will marry. It had Arthur Dayne challenged him to a duel. Even Prince Rhaegar had joined and the three of them shown an epic tri fight but realistically two to one against Bran and then Robert had joined Brandon, Robert was beaten and Arthur lost so its a draw. Prince Rhaegar and Brandon could have fought but the King had announced a joust to come.

Howland had been beaten up by the weasels. She had gone to teach them a lesson of which she became the knight of the laughing tree. Brandon had saw her through it all even the said Prince who had crown her the queen of love and beauty. All was scandalized at the event and she and Rhaegar had stayed away from each other.

She remembered how Brandon had made her promised not to ran away to a married man. She fell in love with him the moment she had heard him sing and had convince her and not judge her with her conviction of being a woman.

The tourney had went successful but was stressful to her brothers. After they had left Bran was trying to talk to her. Not until they had known that she secretly wrote letters to Rhaegar.

One day she had enough of being collared and caged. She said her goodbye to her old room and said a silent goodbye to her brother Ben who was left behind after Bran had gone to the wall to deal with Lordly duties and Ned at the Vale. She made Ben promised to not informed their family.

She had grow up on heroes, raised listening to nobles and servants boast about how the young lady Stark had the wolf's blood flowing through her veins. A temper and hotheadedness she shared with Brandon, and to a lesser extent Benjen. They were three of a kind, the Wild Wolf, the She-Wolf and the Young Pup. Yet, as she stood across from Brandon she couldn't help but feel she'd made a mistake. Erred in her judgement that the blood of the first men ran stronger in her than in him, than it did the rest of them. A Wild wolf still had so much angst.

Ned had died. It hurts to know that his brother the quiet wolf died. He had taken the wrath of the mad king and fought at the south when Brandon had been fighting the Wildlings.

She loved Ned the most of her siblings. He was memories of soft smiles teased out of his dour expression by her antics, of a shoulder to cry on when Brandon was lost in his own world and Benjen was too young to understand.

So, to see his soft cloud-grey eyes shut down on Brandon's harden rage cut deep. He hadn't said a word, yet she could feel the emotions rolling off of him as she and Rhaegar took a seat. Her husband had wanted to stand, to remind Brandon that though he was Lord Paramount and Rhaegar's good brother, Rhaegar was now king by Eddard's own hand. A soft reminder that he was a king who lacked an army had ended that small defiance.

"My sister," Bran spoke, his expression dark as his eyes bore into Lyanna's. "Has begged for your life. Said that there was no abduction, that she went with you on her own free will. I wish to know, why."

"I was in need of another heir." Rhaegar's voice was low and as calm to match Ned's as he continued. "We met at Harenhall, and your sister impressed me as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. I was sent to unmask the Knight, my father thinking they were a traitor, and instead I found her. The crown of flowers were to show my respect. After that, we started exchanging letters and fell in love. She did not wish to marry Lord Baratheon, and I needed a daughter to fulfill my son's destiny. When presented with the chance, she came along with me. I love her no less than Elia, and as soon as this is over, I shall marry her before the Seven, just as I had your own Gods." He made it sound so simple, as if the rebel's were the unreasonable party in this war.

"Bran-" Lyanna began crying, hoping to clarify as Brandon tensed at the mention of Robert and Ned. A wound that was still swore, one of many she'd inflicted upon him. But her plea was cut off, as Brandon's hands slammed into the table. Hands go to their respective pommels as Kingsguard and Brandon's bodyguards wait to see who draws first. Brandon's voice cut through as he continued.

"You have said your piece for now." He asks, teeth bared in a way that brings back memories of Ned. Brandon turns his gaze to Rhaegar. "Your son's destiny?" He bites out, never one to mince words in the first place.

"As the Prince Who Was Promised. A song of ice and fire, to bring forth the dawn and put an end to the Long Night. A Visenya to go alongside Aegon and Rhaenys, for the dragon must have three heads. **I** was simply trying to protect the kingdom." Rhaegar said with cool confidence, until he saw a queer look pass over Brandon's face.

Bran lowered his chin, shaking as he gripped the edges of the table, knuckles white from the strain. "My King." Lyanna refused to shudder at the venom that dripped from her brother's voice as spoke. "A question. Who were the founders of House Targaryen?"

"Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters."

"And in what order were they born?"

Rhaegar narrowed his brow in thought. "Visenya, Aegon then Rhaenys. Why do you care?"

"For a man so concerned about prophecies and wishing to invoke them, you let your carelessness betray you." Brandon shot back, and Lyanna watched as her husband's face shifted from confused to horrified understanding.

"Brandon, plea-" She could fix this, she had to fix this. She couldn't lose Brandon after all this.

"No!" He shouted, as his steel grey eyes cut through her. "I have heard enough excuses! Prophecies, destinies, fairy tales and a minstrel's fantasy! Is this what this war has been fought for?! Is this why Ned and Father died?"

"Lord Stark, it was King Aerys who-" Ser Dayne began only to be frozen with a look.

"They were doing their duty, trying to protect their sister, and their daughter. My father was burned alive, my brother strangled in a vain attempt to save him and you wish to put the blame on a dead man? There was no note, no announcement, nothing to indicate that this was anything other then actions most foul, and you have the audacity to sit before me and act as if you are the wronged party?"

Bran took a breath, as if to calm himself. "In this war, I have lost two fathers." Her own father, and Lord Hightower, she thought unable to bring her eyes up off the floor. "Two brothers." Ned and Robert. "And when I finally return to Winterfell, do you know what will be waiting for me? A motherless old nan, who had sent his sons to war, a fatherless children who had gone to war thinking their liege lord's daughter had been abducted and raped. I won't be able to look at them in the eye for the rest of my life ." He sighed.

"I watched as thousands of men, suffer and throw themselves on the sword in an attempt to rescue you. Simply because you bear the name Stark. Because you weren't able to do your duty."

"Duty?!" Lyanna shouted, incensed by her brother's words. "I never asked for Ned and Father to come rescue me! I never asked for your friend to raise the kingdom for me! If it was my duty to be sold like a brood mare, sod it. All I wanted was freedom! A chance to make my own decisions for once!"

"And what has it brought you? Where is this Visenya, your Lord Husband speaks so highly of?! For I have seen a nephew placed in my arms! Are you going to make him a eunuch, in some attempt to stop the cock between his legs from interfering with your husband's beloved prophecy?! Men from the furthest reaches of the North, all the way to the deserts of Dorne lost their lives for your supposed freedom! Do you think you'll be happy here? Do you think the people of the realm will love you, when all your selfishness has brought is fire and blood!? They will not remember how gracefully you rode a horse. How your boasts of being a better swordsman than Benjen were amusing as a child. They will only remember that because of you, their son is dead. Their father is dead. Their brother is dead. You want freedom? Have it. As Lord of Winterfell, I grant it to you. You are hereby stripped of all titles and inheritance, by the power invested in me as Lord Paramount and Head of House Stark. You will bear no more responsibilities than the ones you desire. May you find some happiness in that. Here you have naught to read father's letter of how he had broke your engagement to Robert before I had gone North of the wall.

Now as this day forward you will face the wrath of the North. I had not come prepared for this meeting. With me are ships from Braavos and Qarth. I will have you burned and swallow your own shit if you refused to sign the sovereignty of the North. This time Starks shall never again bow to a lizard." he said cutting ties to the south

* * *

She was a girl raised on stories, with a love for beautiful things. And yet, as she watched the last smudges of grey marched off in the horizon, she wondered what it'd have been like if she hadn't fallen for the knight in shining armor come to rescue her from her fate. Had chosen a brash young lord who sought her affection at every turn and died for it, instead of a prince who charmed her with soft songs and promises of a brighter future.

Perhaps, she would have still had her pack. Might have found love in a man who was loved by all but her. Spent her days as a Lady adored by those around her, free to do as she wished, instead of having to stubbornly walk by as servants whispered barbed words behind her back, and a husband that grew cold at her failure to produce a proper heir. Unfortunately, the gods are cruel, and she'd never get a chance to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jon I**

**Five and ten years later. **

After the Failed Rebellion. He and his mother had been trying to hold on to their fate. They had been hated and despised. They are living like shits in the mud despite they had everything in one roof. He was naught close to any Targaryens living there and even his father had doubted him multiple times. He had wondered if he could try to bargain his way through the North. His mother was sick now and been sending Buckbeak to the North a million times. Buckbeak always returned empty handed. He was a beautiful owl a gift from uncle Brandon when they were young. His mother had shown him his letter when he had traveled Essos. It was funny and held love for his mother and siblings.

She always sings uncle Brandon's songs which had Princess Elia joined sometimes. Despite of their history they had come to be civil and tell stories about Uncle Brandon's famous clothing line Calvin Klein.

Brandon Stark had completely shut down any trades and any connection on south. Except for the high towers which Lord Baelor sometimes comes to say a few things about the businesses in the North but mostly vague because he was a great friend to King Brandon and his sister married to a Mormont.

He was glad for his aunt Daenerys companionship sometimes and even Rhaenys and Aegon but not with Viserys and his own father who had gone cold and silent all throughout the years. He wore a scar on his face for what Uncle Brandon had done to him.

The south was facing an economic problem as store houses had been full and food was actually free. It came from the reach and riverrun as no other houses now was in need of too much grain. The westerlands also had not been striving ever since the North had gone close and their mines going dry. Riverrun was not much either. There are no new plans in the south or solution to a problem. The biggest problem they had was a broken realm. Stormlands. Vale and Riverrun had not been attending and when demanded for heavy tax they send grains and grains. They still come to trade to free cities though that had kept them hanging. But was just stagnant all the years.

His mother Lyanna had been so regretful of her actions she was the reason the realms had teared apart. It had made Jon connington despised them both and whole south.

"Do you regret having me born mother?" he asked one day

"No. Don't ever think like that Jon, I had always love you and will never ever regret having you. You- you look like Ned you know? That brooding face and honest smile he was the most silent amongst us." his mother had been crying again of what he had lost.

In all but 15 years she had never talked about her brothers and father.

"Tell me about them" he smiled at her mother "Your- our family at the North"

He waited patiently for her to say some stories.

"I am the third child, the only rose of Winterfell, growing up I always wanted to be like them, act like them. Be with them. But father had never let me. He would always want me tamed and act like a lady." she smiled

"I love him even though he was so unfair to me, I guess having mother died he had not know how to raise me amongst my brothers. Brandon the heir was an easy to laugh and mischievous brother who always get into trouble with me, he would always play the bully and had me tease forever. I had actually placed sheep's dung on his bed" they laughed "but Brandon had not realized it until after three days when his room had smelled. I got into trouble that time but it didn't matter he did deserve it" she said

"He was always a playful and flirty man. He visited the brothels almost everyday and getting maiden swoon over him" his mother Lyanna rolled her eyes.

"One day he just woke up in oldtown and fostered for two years. He had met Lord Leyton and Baelor and even Lynesse hightower who had sent dowry to Brandon. There he changed. After his fostering years at oldtown, he came home promising to let him join his quest on the free cities. I was so excited you know? It got me loved him the most that time, fighting for me and my freedom. He had left me angry for a while but when he departed I forgive him. Father had been the one not giving me permission to go with him."

A silent moment.

"Brandon had been sending gifts to me. The bow was from him and his lover from summer island. He had built Sea Dragon point for me to live and rule it like a lord do. I found that out on the letter my father left me. I was so stupid not to noticed the letter on my bed that time. Father confessed that Brandon had fought for me and broked the betrothal" she said

"Ned was the second son, I love him the most, quiet, solemn brother who is a listener and a solid rock on my shoulders. Treated me better whenever Brandon was mean. He-"

"He was meant to have Lady Catelyn Tully be his lady until he died. Ned was the kindest and honorable man i had ever met." she said

"Benjen was the youngest. Easy to tease and easy to beat" mother chuckles "He was the sweetest boy. Had always been shy like Ned and always a shadow to me. We go riding at the wolfswood and playing knights and dragons at the godswood. Swimming at the ponds.. I miss them all. If only I had been.. I... I couldn't have gone against father and Brandon. Brandon always said Starks don't go on their words I had promised him I won't ran away if I had problems. Now I lost them all.. I"

He consoled his mother. That night the years that had kept her feelings had poured like a heavy rain.

Came another morning, his mother had gone to the council meeting for the first time. His mother had refused to talk about it.

**Rhaegar I**

Iron Bank had finally approved their loan. He'll make it work this time, trades from the free cities will definitely bring back the glory the Targaryens had 300 years ago. People are talking how much he had lost the legacy.

"Your grace"

"Varys" the eunuch whom mother suspected was the instigator of his father's suspicion of him. He had kept him close as he had been useful.

"There is a mass ships gathering at the seas of Pentos"

"What for?"

"They say bands of barbaric tribes had been terrorizing shores of free cities with Iron borns conniving with them. 300 ships had burned and pillaged Tyrosh and Volantis already"

"How is this our concern? Iron borns are known to be turncoats"

"They were nearing our shores your grace. The royal fleet had gone already scouting as was Lord Tywin's Lannisport had been burned"

"Why am I only been hearing it now?"

"Pardon me your grace but I also found it most odd that our fleet had not reported any casualties ashore"

"Call for my council"

Varys nods.

His council had composed of powerful Lords all over the realm. Jon Connington his friend for years had him served as his hand, Tyrion Lannister as his Master of coin, Paxter Redwyne as his Master of ships, Stannis Baratheon as his Master of Law. Ser Barristan Selmy as the Lord Commander, Varys as Master of Whispers and Maester Garlan as grand maester.

All of them are competent and he trust them well. Only the Riverrun and Vale and Dorne were not here actually. The three had been most affected as was the Baratheons but still Lord Stannis knows his duty.

"Varys brought me news as invaders will try to storm the city or our borders. I will have you patrol your own borders to your shores and prepare to war when news arrive that Myr and Tyrosh will likely fall"

"Why not Braavos and Pentos? Especially Pentos? Why skip that land?" asked Ser Barristan which make sense

"Because the two mentioned will be at their weakest Pentos is run by a wealthy merchant that bought those invaders"

"Ser Barristan has a point Myr is also wealthy and likely those invaders will run to dothrakis" says Lord Stannis

"I have not the details but the rebels a group of rebels will clash with them and soon to invade our lands"

"Don't you mean our lands?" says Lord Stannis biting hard with Varys

"Enough. Decree a royal command Jon. Prepare for war" he said and dismiss his council.

**At the royal garden**

Aegon and Elia were discussing something, as he tried to approach a branch was broken. The two of them looked at him.

His presence had made his son's face sour. Elia all throughout the years had been cold to him. Who can't blame her? His children thinks they are not good enough so they think less and less of him.

"I heard about a possible war. Will it be on the seas?" ask Elia

"Probably. I ask that you remain here for couple of days, if not then the rebels will storm at Crownlands or stormlands"

Elia nods. Aegon was clenching his jaw

"Am I to remain here as well? Don't you think I should oversee preparations as well.. father?" he asked

"No. It's far too dangerous.. I want you here as well as your sister and be a regent"

"You'll bring your bastard then?"

"Aegon"

He was hurt to feel that his mistake had taken his children too far.

**Andrew I**

He grew up with a loving and fun father, he was everything he could dream of being a man, he regards family as the most expensive treasure in this world. He always told him when he was young that experience is the greatest teacher he let him commit mistakes which he was terribly failed to do. His father's legacy and commitment had him most pressured. He helped him as best as he can. When Helen was born he treated her the same, gave her education necessarily for a noble birth, father had not them spoiled in everything but he was still afraid of letting him down. He remembered his advice that had him strike that his father was a great man and a great King the North had ever had since Brandon The Builder.

_"Are you afraid son?"_

_"Yes father so much.. I fear that I will fail you"_

_His father smiled and ruffles his hair._

_"Fear makes it more real, that is good son. Do you have a dream son?"_

_"Of course father I always dream that I will make you proud and I will continue your legacy"_

_"When working or trying to start something new, many people fear that they will fail. However, failure is one of elements making this life more meaningful. People who fail in the past might make more achievements than others if they never give up the enthusiasms and always desire to success. That is why I encourage you to enjoy while you are young as you grow older you'll commit mistakes here and there but don't be discourage son, try and try until you succeed"_

_"Do you.. do you still have a fear father?"_

_"Yes son I fear that I am not a good man"_

_"But you are a good person Dad"_

_"I learned the hard way that I cannot always count on others to respect my feelings, even if I respect theirs. Being a good person doesn't guarantee that others will be good people, too. You only have control over yourself and how you choose to be as a person. As for others, you can only choose to accept them or walk away. Lesser your expectations Andy, but remember this always be a good person at the end of the day" he said smiling _

His education had been fun and enjoyed things that had him being born the future of the North but his father's teachings of being humble and don't let arrogance in your head had him keep grounded. His father had let them grow up with children in the streets so that they would know their lives.

Now that they will all be facing new threats will make the North challenge its way again to war. He had not know war up until now. He was born after the rebellion on the south and on the North. Father had told him to come to him and with his half brother Xander from summer island an older brother which his father had sired when he was six and ten. Xander is a Prince from summer islands which had the summer isles a friend from the free cities and he also had an older brother named Lee from Yi Ti who had father sired from a princess of Yin city. Mother was outraged at first but she does not truly fault father for he was free from when he sired two children.

Xander was the more brute and and rough, always serious and wears black and a half mask on his face. It doesn't have a scar there but he said his left eye is blurry and distracts his sight, when he was seven he was brought here by the Princess of Jharo named Xanda, the princess was beautiful and had come to terms with his father. Xander until now had lived with them he was called Black Prince for his clothes he most took father from his pale skin and features which makes him very attractive. Lee was the opposite he was a happy person with most of his features looks like their father. Tall and good looking which the Lords had jape that his father's blood is strong on those he had sired, one brother was misunderstood though his half brother Hunter Rogarre was always hot blooded and brooding, he was the eldest amongst father's bastards. He was protective deep inside and love them all. He was also pale and wears his hair long and on one strand he braided it, he had purple eyes which makes him really mistaken as a Targaryen. He had been jealous when his father had spent time with them and learned they were his bastard brother but when he realized that they are not what it seems to be he had accepted them. His father is not perfect but he was a good person.

"Right. Thank you for coming my lords, right now we are about to face yet again adversaries to our lands. The Ironborns will surely make an attack from the shores. We had already positioned our ships in case they invade us, especially our weak points" he had pointed out cape kraken and widows watch.

"We will have to join forces with the Mallister forces"

The Lords shouted in displeased

"Calm your tits gentlemen" he said which he should be used to as his father had always seem to crack a jape for his bannermen and call them names

"I know I know, we are loathe to work with them but it is for our good of our brothers from the Flints and White Harbour and the Grey Havens wherein many youths there is the age of your sons and daughters. Set aside our differences and work together"

"Your grace they may not have many ships"

"I always told you ladies and gentlemen that whatever may come be ready for a bigger picture and do not underestimate our enemies. They may number in hundreds but they are more experienced than us. We had not been truly tested on seas, better safe than sorry so we must take precautions, are we clear?" he asked and the men nods

"Are we going to the Westerlands then?"

"Not for a time yet, but the fools may if they will be impatient to attack"

"What do you mean your grace?"

"If rumors are to believed then Lannisport is burned, the'll surely want Riverrun or Moat Cailin. Howland will be there, all we have to do is test those babies in maritime dispute"

All of them were clueless of maritime.

"It's a term, high seas battle" father said

They gave a reluctant nod. Father had been that way ever since he knows him. He gave instructions sometimes that the people on his wings doesn't understand.

After they had been dismissed, father had send for the scout ships to bait the Iron fleet.

"The royal fleet won't move" says Ser Jorah the commander of Winter Fleet of the Northern kingdom.

"Then we should go with the plan. The Ironborns will be trapped." he said

"Your father was right at one thing, Euron Greyjoy had disappeared mysteriously. He could have won against the Royal fleet if he had gone further south" says Ser Jorah

Euron Greyjoy must be up for something.

"We should take advantage of the said mistake. The hightower ships will meet with us at seaguard

"Sail away!" said Ser Jorah

Caravel a type of evolved Northern Round Ship, 3/1 wide (three widths for a length). It had to be around 35 meters for 12 meters wide at the waterline, with 3 decks, and of clinker construction (overlapping riveted planks), all in oak. Its rigging integrated a main sail, upper sail, bowsprit with civadier typical Cogs and braavosi sail on its rear mast. Recent reconstruction of a discovery ship in Sea Wolf Port under the sail of Captain Leon Rogarre. Father's friend from Lys.

It had crushed Iron born galleys at the Ironman Bays. Especially the Dromons father had commercialized. The ironborns were shocked at the speed of the ships. In general, the Dromon, a bireme, was propelled by 240 rowers, not counting the 80 soldiers, archers, officers, and crew for balisters and catapults. They had 8 big Dromons and 50 normal Dromons big enough to hit the ironborn ships. He commanded his crew to hit the decks.

The ships is easily maneuvered thanks to the oarers who gave it all. His ship Grey Wind had sank the ship of a Greyjoy.

The weapon of choice, which preserved the spur, was of course the Siphon, an archaic flame-thrower, composed of a tube thrusting the bronze wolf's mouth, projecting at large distances the fire, a mixture of Tar, saltpeter, sulfur and crude oil that burned particularly well in contact with any surface, including water. Father had specifically want it to be a weapon on seas and at Moat Cailin. Catapults launched incendiary "bombs", "fire pots", terracotta bottles filled with the same liquid, that can rain down a thousand meters around the ship. Sand and skins coated with vinegar were the only protections against these weapons. Moreover, the hull of the Dromons was often doubled in copper, in order to avoid the consequences of ramming. The North naval domination was also largely due to these ships, much improved over the years and soon at the origin of the whole range of specialized vessels, large and small. He watch from afar signaling his men to stop. He watched his brother's ships also came to a stop. Father had landed already at Pyke wherein he will confront Balon Greyjoy who proclaimed himself King.

The Greyjoy siblings had been round up. Same as Lord Greyjoy.

"You're a fool old man. Now you will die, for killing my people on Cape Kraken"

"Ah the mighty king had finally shown himself." the Lord of Pyke spats

"I just kicked your bony ass. Your such an eyesore, if you haven't had bothered us you would have lived peacefully, now its time you face the consequences of your actions." the lord laughs

"You think you can execute me?"

"Aye. Now do yourself a favor and put your empty head on the block"

"My sons will avenged me Stark"

"Your sons are dead, except for your boy Theon here and Asha"

The old man soften his features.

"Any last words?" his father asked

"Please.. have mercy on my children"

"I will have them fostered on Rhaegar's and your daughter will marry one of my vassals. You have my word" father said and then father raised Ice to chop of his head. A clean cut death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tyrion I**

To say that his father was pissed is an understatement, he was desperate and angry with the iron borns, one income generator is all but lost now that Lannisport was burned. It will take a long time for them to recover.

He sat up to where a vacant seat was as his father was rumbling on about Rhaegar and his incompetence. A raven must have reached him and by the mood of his uncle Kevan by his left the war now with the ironborns is over. Rhaegar must have been late.

"The Starks have ended this war again" says his father he was shock at that it was more than fifteen years now ever since the northerners had come south.

"its possible, more than a decade since they were seen. Though that power to the sea"

"what's going on?" he asked and his father glared at him

"where were you?"

"out at Lannisport, doing errands you told me to" he said and if only looks could kill. He sighs and push through the message. He was amazed.

"So he puts down a sword with the greyjoys and captured the squid children and had the iron island with the control of the starks? or should i say the northern realm" he smiled as this information if but all true then it would make the King in The North in par or higher now with father in terms of ruthlessness.

"he and Rhaegar would soon be clashing swords again" said his uncle

"King Brandon would not risked it. He'll probably make it under his reign for some time bid his time and send a message to provoke Rhaegar" his father disagreed.

"Then this war is over then"

"Not quite as the crown is busy with dealing sellswords and rebels down south"

"oh? are we to participate?" he asked as he knew ever since the rebellion West had little care for the crown now.

"Yes, you will go down and be our accountant. He had finally concede and will make loans with us"

He was tempted to ask whether how much would they lend the crown as they themselves will soon be bankrupt but he held his tongue.

"I had thought the King already made loans to Iron Bank?" why thank you uncle for that information. He looked up to his father and then he nods

"Yes but it seems the King now is looking forward to invest with greater profit"

"i wonder what that is, six kingdoms have been experiencing-" before uncle could finish father had silenced him and then dismissed them. Oh what a joy of pleasure seeing his mighty father pop a vein in his head with anger. They too are now at desperate situation as to how to gain some money, they can't raise and raise taxes it will only be seen as a confirmation that the mines are dry.

He was seeing overall preparation as boats of planks and steels had been ordered at White harbour. Northerners are now the leading exporter of woods and almost every product. He observed the woods there are more in a good quality. He was surprised to know they had gained a discount that a few golden coins were saved.

"My King had ordered a discount for ya lot"

"generous of him, tell me captain is that what you had been doing for 15 years up there? planting and cutting trees?" the man laughed

"that and more mi'lord, his grace had been 'busy', i wish for 'ya all to see the wonders of the North"

"i would buy you a drink if that would come true" still the old man laughed.

"would you indulge me a story or two about the North? There are too many stories buzzing around. I don't know which is which" the old sailor looks at him oddly

"Ok i will but only with two questions" he said and then he grins

"Then let's get you comfortable first. How about a drink?" he said as he motioned the tavern girl some wine. This sailor is different from the others he guessed he was some pirate former pirate from the free cities.

'You'll never know the magic of wine until its too late'

"Now for my first question" he tried to think as the man now drinks his first shot "How many are you really living in the north now?"

The man laughs "no one knows m'lord, I am but a simple trader and work there is plenty. 'ya see i am from gulltown"

Okay he was mistaken

"We are only allowed to dock at the harbour of every port in the North"

"you never know huh? aren't you allowed to go there?"

"Naye. All are welcome but 'ya have to pay two golden dragons and that is only for entrance. You will have to be evaluated as the guards there will keep watching 'ya"

"that is some strict security" the man laughs and drinks his fourth shot

"'ya tell me. but its worth the wait and gold as the north provides shelter, protection, work and stability" he hiccups on his fifth drink

"Hmm King Brandon must be a great King"

"oh he does, sometimes some of mi friends saw him at White harbour ports dress as a merchant. He sometimes listens to everyone there bring his sons" as he was now on his sixth and this man is now sleepy and grouchy. He toast another shot which he took in one gulp.

"Are there any nobility spotted there?" he laughs

"Nooo one escapes the eyes of the green men. Must you ask that m'lord?"

apparently yes, who are the green men? is that a term for the green seers long forgotten or the crannogmen.

"But i tell 'ya one thing. I think King Brandon will never again open its gates to the south" he smirks and then suddenly the man stood up and booms his voice in the crowd.

'There are always possibilities' and then he hurried away now as he don't want to be in too much cups as he will begin construction planning on the port.

**Ashara I**

15 years ago when she was married to a King. Once upon a time he was just a boy when she met him at Harrenhal then met him again when he was a man not a green boy anymore. A queen she was equal with her husband and a mother to five beautiful children and a surrogate mother to three bastards. She was angry at Brandon when she first found out when Andy was six. His bastards came to the North one day and was fostered at Winterfell.

He explained they were sired before they met and then married and he apologized and admitted he should have been more careful, she had locked herself for a week but then she realized her husband is right and when she saw that Andy liked them even baby Helen that time likes them.

She had been reluctant as they were older they could inherit the North but Bran assured her they won't Lee and Xander are heir to their lands as for Hunter he was not. A lost family is where he belongs but Bran assured her that Hunter is a good boy, he could be easily passed out as her son as he had the Dayne look. Once Bran had secured and dismissed her fear he had a decreed signed that Andrew will be his heir and that is his final will. She told him he should not have done that she was to accept them all before he did what he did.

Now Andy is now 14 as Helen was 11 and Arya 9, Altair is 7 and Richard is 3. From the corner of her eyes she had spotted her willful child none other than Arya whose pup Nymeria was in tow and looking to go to the Northside docks to wait for her father, out of her children she was the only one who inherit the classic Stark looks and the spitting image of Lyanna. Bran wasn't supposed to play favorites but she knows he was his favorite child. She thought because of Lyanna but then again Arya was the feral wolf of the family. She smiled sadly as she prayed to the old gods and the new that her similarity with Lyanna would stop from personality and looks and not met her fate.

"Arya" her daughter gasped and she frowns

"Don't even think about it young lady. Besides your father won't be at Northside he was at Summerville"

"But he should have been here a couple of days ago"

"that's because he was to oversee the dams"

"well damn the dams he promised me lessons with fencing"

"watch your tongue young lady" thankfully her daughter looked at her feet in shame

"His work for the dams are important sweetie, besides if he promised he will do it, remember he doesn't go back on his words?" she said and she nods

"i'm sorry mother" arya came closer and she hugs her, she was the sweetest besides Altair in the family as Arya was fond of hugs, flowers, horses and swords.

"Now go back to your room and don't even think to escape from boats. I will have you grounded and no spaghetti for a month" her daughter frowns and scowl then carried Nymeria and Ghost back to her room. The one wolf is for Jon as the runt of the litter had never been warmed to either of Bran's bastard sons.

She went to the ravenry as she proceeds receive message from all over the North.

_'Sister,_

_ It had been a long time since i have seen you. I would be happy to know if you will permit me to visit you North or in any place you want to meet maybe at Starfall? And bring some of your children as I would want to meet them._

_I miss you Sister._

_Arthur_

She held the letter tight close to her heart as she cried. It had been a long time since he last saw her brother. They had parted much like Bran and Lyanna. She had only have visits from Alyra and Edric though they only were at Sea Dragon Point. Her husband had been strict throughout the years to whom will visit and granted access to North.

She really do want to meet her brother again. She penned a reply and another letter to Bran for she knows he will be busy with those dams. She almost roll her eyes as she almost sound like Arya.

_Arthur,_

_ I would like to meet you again. I had long been missing you big brother. I was happy you wrote and would like us to meet at Sea Dragon Point where you get to meet my children. _

_See you in two moons._

_I love you._

_Ashara_

She now proceeds to read some letters and one particular letter is from Rhaegar.

_'His grace Brandon Stark,_

_ I have wrote this letter in my own. First I would like to congratulate you on your victory against the ironborns but I cannot just let Iron Islands be on your control. I would appreciate if I have to have a reply and tell me some explanation as to why you still had not handed me the greyjoy boy. _

_If you would permit I want to meet you and discuss matters of your sovereignty and your crown. King Torrhen's crown. I shall have to return this to you as sign of goodwill and peace from South to North._

_King Rhaegar Targaryen_

_First of his name. King of the andals and Rhoynar. King In The South.'_

Bran would enjoy his letter. She chuckles as she now reseal the letter and proceeds to go to the owlery and have 'hootie' the owl named by baby Richard. The bird was from the summer isle and there are now 24 of them, much more than the numbers of love birds Selena loves.

She tied the letter and gave hootie a treat before he flew towards Summerville.

**Bran IV**

Barbery Dustin is a wee clipe. She will never keep her mouth shut and whiny and a nuisance a pain in the ass bitter old woman. He watched as she gave her glares of daggers. While intelligent, Lady Dustin has grown into a bitter woman over the years.

'why did Brandon ever bed this woman? sure she was handsome but not so much anymore' he sighs as he ignores her. William is now dead and Bartogan Dustin his son is now the overlord. He never understand why must these people like to name their sons and daughters with repetitive names of the old people. Benjen is an ugly name for Benjamine, Bartogan and others like Berena jesus christ must they name their child like that?

He was the first King whom had named some english names like Andrew and Richard and greek names like Altair and Helen only Arya a northern maternal side like the Flints.

He focused more on the task at hand as the men were working now on the dams. There are three of them being built and that placed at Long lake and weeping water.

"what good of use will these be Bran?" asked Jon

"oh just for some electricity a better version of a torch or a lamp you know?" the big guy having been used to his way of terms and thinking just grins

"if that could make then we will have lights over the north then"

"uhuh, so move your men's ass to work Jon." the big guy laughs. He likes Jon as he was very easy to be friends with not like with Robett or Howland who are in a serious mood every time.

He watched as the men works and women and children helps them. He can't help himself as he take pride in their effort and friendship.

Sandor Clegane came with hootie on his shoulder he grins as the hound was growling but nevertheless Sandor fed hootie.

"you really have a soft spot for little birds sandor" he growls and then went to stand guard as usual. He actually acquired him when they fought the rebellion. He was a child scarred with his face and he promised to give him his revenge on his brother. He and sister then lives here on a simple keep for them.

As he was reading the letter he was sure he was grinning like an idiot. The lizard must be bored and have decided to swallow pride.

_Shitbrick,_

_ I accept your invitation, see you at the Inn of the kneeling man in a month. Just you and a small party._

_Love of your life,_

_B.S_

He had shown it to Sandor and he scoffs.

"see what i told you huh? this will rile him up"

"your grace you may change his mind"

"i don't think so, he is desperate so he will just dismiss it. Ready 10 men including Brienne we will leave in a week"

"of course your grace" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jon Connington I**

**Chapter 8**

The audacity of that so called King had his blood boiled in anger but his King had calm him and wants him not to cause anymore trouble with Brandon.

They were finally at the inn and maybe will wait for another week or so for the Northmen as they will travel longer. But to their surprise a horn was blown and announced his squire Podrick that the King In The North arrives. They thought maybe they could still plan and review the documents. He remembered Rhaegar sighing a sign of defeat as he held King Torrhen's crown in his hands. Though the North had been independent now for 15 years this is a strong validation of the North's Independence from the crown.

_'Are you sure you want to do this your highness'_

_'There is no other way, at least it would make us pay back in case the Iron Bank collects its due'_

_'But we could use the money to'_

_'I have run out of idea my friend, what do you want me to do? work is enough and same as food but as you can see people still complains, we have no way to trade with the free cities as how the cities are at war and then we have ourselves full of plate but lack of progress' the king said frowning as he sat back to his chair_

_'i refuse to go down as the only Targaryen who lost everything'_

_'you have been a fool yes but not as worst as Aegon the unworthy'_

_Rhaegar smiled with a sad smile._

_'I maybe if i don't do this. I can swallow my pride Jon just to have everything back into normal'_

_'even though we know that Brandon will look down on you?'_

_'Yes. Leave me be Jon I want to be left on my thoughts for a moment'_

The King In the North's retinue of guards consist of mix knights from the west up until to Riverrun. Clegane he recognized as well as the Blackfish and then the Lady of Tarth, a Mormont and a couple of women more to his side.

Brandon was on his pale horse and wears neatly tunic, trousers and chainmail as a young prince, he looks young still as to compare at Rhaegar, his friend is older yes but Brandon should have aged too.

"King Brandon we never expected you so soon"

"Well let's just say we are at Summerville and then proceed here just in time. Time is gold 'ya know"

He scoffs and got himself his attention

"Nice to see you too Connington, wow you and shitbrick aged pretty quickly"

"Shut up!" he shouted but Rhaegar stops him from strangling the man.

"Nice face Targaryen. Now we should get this over with as I have schedule to check" He proceeds to the stable followed by his men and the people scrambles away but were in awe for the King In the North and his men.

Late that night the men at one room were only six as Brandon had the Blackfish and GreatJon and Rhaegar had him and Ser Barristan.

"Thank you for coming Bran"

"I think you should call me by my title. You are not my friend nor my family." Rhaegar grits his teeth

"Very well your grace. As promise and stated with my letter. I will have you King Torrhen's crown back-"

"in return of?" Brandon said

"In return of allowing us again to trade with you and maybe allow us to sell goods with your vicinity"

Brandon seems to think.

"Is that all your grace?" in spite of everything harsh in him Brandon is kind of intimidating if he was in serious mode.

"That Lyanna and Jon could return home"

"They can't"

"She's sick your grace, even though we are civil-"

"you are civil? what happened to your fucking undying love enough to cause thousands of death?" he said and he was stunned he wants to be angry but he had a point. Rhaegar frowns

"It didn't work out, Lyanna- its true she was young when I took her, or maybe she lived with guilt too" Brandon was beginning to claw his fingers now at the table

"So you both regretted your actions. Robert, my father, my brother and Lord hightower must be laughing in their graves. Lyanna was young yes but as the 'older man' and more experienced you should have thought that. I am surprised madness has't succumbed you yet, with your prophecy my ass and your lunatic way" he said and amusement in the eyes of the Blackfish is seen.

"I know and... and I am sorry Brandon I truly am" Rhaegar said as tears flown in his eyes.

Brandon looks at Rhaegar with a curious face but schooled his features as he stares intently.

"The **Inn of the Kneeling Man** is an inn, the spot where Torrhen Stark, King In the North is said to have bent the knee to Aegon The Conqueror. You know why I chose this place don't you?" he smiled wickedly as Rhaegar was shock and tried to speak.

He wants to slash Brandon but Rhaegar bent the knee and gave his crown. Brandon stares at Rhaegar.

"The crown of Winter Kings is yours your grace" Rhaegar said as he and Ser Barristan is in disbelief. Brandon was seeing Rhaegar also in disbelief. It took him a moment before he gestured a hand to Rhaegar and took the crown but at the same time help his King stand up.

"The northern realm accepts its crown back and accept its friendship with your realm" Brandon said in a serious voice

Rhaegar smiled a little and Brandon nods.

"May i read your other terms?"

As King Brandon read the terms and conditions he observed him. He had the grace of a King, his posture and manners at this moment had been that of a standard of a noble. He had come so far from Harrenhal to this point. He really wonders why he was not aging, granted he was taller by an inches or two from the last height of six footer but to never actually had any wrinkles yet or whiten beard is beyond him.

"Your terms for trade is agreeable. I can actually talk to Lady Olenna about the grains In exchange of using leagues of her fertile land, same with the Riverrun, I can help them with those trades and maybe better their products. Timbers will be highly discounted if ordered in bulks, the glovers woods and ours will be negotiable and seeing as you actually will start to build establishments again, i will lend you some golds, export our products and resell it to your people. Trades with the free cities will be on easy flowing as long as you pay tolls to the east and west."

They were seems to be please.

"Though I cannot help you with having some of your people to North. But I can have them contractual workers"

"Fair enough. By what you mend of lending us gold how much is the interest"

"Nothing as long as you can pay me in three years the exact amount you borrowed is the same amount you'll pay. This is a one time big time offer"

Rhaegar smiled and shook Brandon's hands. They proceed to adding and deleting some other agreements and signed a contract.

King Brandon's party wants to immediately part ways but Brandon had a private moment with Rhaegar. He watched them as Rhaegar nods.

They silently rode back in the inn and as much as he wants to ask what Brandon said Rhaegar was put into solemn mood again he just left him to his own musings.

**Catelyn I**

They had heard the news that the King In the North will ride at her father's castle. She was twice close married to a Stark, first she thought it was going to be Brandon and then when it didn't work out she was betrothed to Ned Stark _bless that man as he may rest in peace._

Brandon was more handsome. He first met him at the tourney at Harrenhal who sang songs with his guitar and sway ladies that immediately pining for him.

'The tourney of melee will exactly begin any moment now but she saw a man with a guitar playing and singing to the Queen Elia. His voice was soothing and smooth but the words of the songs is also romantic that the queen had a permanent smile on her face. She had heard of their rumored relationship but never worked out. The queen had married Rhaegar and Brandon is in love with somebody else they said.

_'That somebody was Ashara Dayne'_

It still echoes his voice on her head as he sang the most romantic song for all the ladies in the realm.

_'No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes say everything without a single word_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_If I could freeze some moment in my mind  
Be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always want to feel_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time'_

It was something new to all of them as he stood there giving glances to Ashara and grinning.

He came with his paled horse and wear black and blue trousers and tunic with black pants and brown leather boots. He looks exactly as young as he was at Harrenhal which she gasped. Her uncle Brynden had never mentioned any of this when he took the oath of the Order The Phoenix, but his stance and eyes were hardened and experience now he motions for her father to rise and greeted them warmly.

"Been a long time since I set foot in the south. How are you my lady?" he smiled at her

"I am good your grace, I am married now to Lord Elbert Arryn of the Eerie"

"My congratulations. Elbert is a good man" he said and went back to her father.

That night the King will be with them for only a day and that her father and uncle are going to discuss something

"I hope your grievances with my family ends with the rebellion Lord Hoster"

She heard Brandon said as she wants to be away but her feet remains on the floor refusing to go.

"I admit I was still bitter your grace but what's done is done. Your brother and father are dead and so is a chance for us to have an alliance" she heard her uncle sighs heavily as her father must have glared at his brother

"Aye what's done is done. I sure hope to see you visit the North with your family"

"That would be nice your grace, so many wonders were whispered and scattered about the North as my brother Brynden never told me exactly what it looks like" Brandon laughs

"Sorry my lord its part of his oath to remain what the north is up to in secrecy. But it won't be a not so secret anymore once we will accept people to visit or work" Bran said and then he goes on bidding goodnight.

**Willas I**

The King In The North looks at the same age as him he should have been older than his father but his father had aged and gained weight over the years, King Brandon was not.

Their surprised visit was unexpected and that only his father and him were able to receive them. His lady grandmother and loras and margaery were at the capital. Thank god for Garlan as his companion for the entire time.

"Did you remember that one time you and Baelor fought the pirates"

"of course" replied the King. Their father had always boasted that he and Brandon played and knows each other briefly at the citadel. They had always shrugged it off but this time came true.

"Forgive me mace, catching up in the old times is good. I wanted to discuss something though, but seeing that your grandmother is not here" he looks at him

"You and your father will have to ponder your thought of what i was about to offer" his father gasped but nods

"I could use some of your lands in exchange for opening trade with the north"

His father was about to agree but he cuts in.

"What exactly do you want with the lands your grace?"

"oh just some simple fruit bearing trees. Winter is coming and I want some fertile land to plant"

He can understand that, he heard that the North had a rapid growth of population since he was King and now that another long winter will come he will need some foods.

"Then tax should be your concern your grace. It will be a little too high as we are in need of it too" he replied and his father frowns. No matter what it is the truth. The King smiled

"How about you allow us to till your lands without tax for two years but I'll pay you monthly for renting that land and-" garland was about to cut in but his grace stops him

"in return you'll be able to trade in the north without paying tolls for two years but the stalls and your spot in the market won't" his father and garlan looked at him

"and as for having your land we'll share the 60-40 profit share with you" the king said

He tried to think hard, his lady grandmother won't be happy if they will rush in a decision.

"Don't worry folks we'll give you a lot of time, i will leave the draft here, its for your family or your lady grandmother to decide" he grins and his father Mace blushed at the insinuation that olenna tyrell is the real power.

"I accept your terms your grace, they are what we didn't expect to have in many years and the best deal to trade we have" he said and King Brandon smiled

"you sure kid? your lady grandmother won't spank you huh?" he said as he hands him a pen. He smiled and wondering why he calls him kid 'cause its a fucking goat. but he didn't need to say out loud as he reads him.

"Kid is just an inventive term for a youngsters like you my lord i meant no offense" the king said and he nods. He signed the papers and then once again looks surprised when the King's gaze went to his crippled leg which he blushed and curse once again at his suffering.

"Back home we have some facilities and programs which can have another opinion on your leg, which you will have to undergo rehab to you know cure your leg" he said and it was sincere

"I don't want to sound rude your grace but are you telling the truth?"

"Aye. Physician Qyburn and Marwyn are former maesters and their protege Samwell Tarly is under them. You can check out the north my lord for a possible treatment" he said and his brother gasped

"Samwell Tarly? from the reach your grace?"

"Aye samwell tarly as in samwell tarly. I took pity on the kid for he was about to be thrown out to the watch. He was meant for great things, a pity Lord Randyll didn't see it" he said

"Not every heir should be warrior. Not everyone had the same strength and weaknesses won't you agree?" he nods

"Sam is clearly intelligent and his strength is his brains. He was married by the way" His father had a comical laugh but then stopped when the King didn't seem to jape

"He will be my son's advisor soon as he will take the throne. Hmm by the way i think we should eat i am famish as we speak" he laughs.

At dinner time they merrily laughed and share stories but King Brandon was preoccupied with his father, he seemed genuine enough to listen at his father's antics. No one had ever really want to talk to him.

"Why did you agree suddenly brother?"

"You know why brother, this is the best offer we could have"

"Alright I agree" says garlan as they watched at the dais of how King Brandon teach his father the body shot to women. Garlan laughs at their game, the King is known for being playful.

"Father is lucky mother is not here" he smiled and then enjoyed the scene


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Mockingbird **

He didn't have time for bullshit plan and rushed decision of that bastard. He will be moving his pieces on board for his own game. His new friend that he met in Braavos four years ago had him interested of his knowledge. An ambitious man who calls himself King of the high seas. **Fool.**

Whatever he will do next is none of his concern for now as he had sought Euron Greyjoy's help. He will be out of his reach for the mean time until such time he will truly reveal what he really is planning for Westeros.

The court was interesting today as Theon Greyjoy was brought a moon ago after the deal King Rhaegar had with Brandon.

The queen of thorns herself was surprised the _**King In The North**_ visited the reach. He looks at the corner of his eyes as more and more people are interested with what Rhaegar was about to say.

"My Lords, my ladies, my beloved guests, I am to informed you what had been transpired at Riverrun at the Inn of the kneeling man. King Brandon and I had reach an understanding and agreement to trades and the north will once again friends with them. From this day till the last day the North is an independent kingdom" he said and the people are murmuring even though fifteen years ago he signed their sovereignty it had Rhaegar considered them to be independent as to how he demands taxes not until Brandon had gifted him boxes of his spies and a message that they will go to war once again and extract his family root and stem if he ever threaten the north.

He walks at the hall as he saw Varys making his way through.

"Not expecting this aren't we spider?"

"Hm" the spider pretends to think

"It's interesting Brandon agreed"

He thought of the man who humiliated him in front of Cat.

"He is an idiot for a king"

"For someone who is an idiot he had run his own realm in peace and growth"

"perhaps his hand of the king had him work out"

"we both know the North don't follow what system monarchy is to the south" he chuckles

"true but he had actually an assistant or as they say a steward" he looked at varys and even though he tried to act like he knows he can see it through.

"it seems i underestimated you petyr"

"most people do"

"King Brandon is not most people"

He knows what he was talking about. The business he tried to pass on as a simple trader mocking bird had never been allowed to trade to the north.

"Oh yes how can we forget you also underestimated him. Caught your little birds and then bring you some nice gift in a box, you never told me what might that be" he said as he eyed Varys. He admits this spider knows a secret or two ahead of him. The eunuch paled and then cleared his throat

"Never you mind my lord. If you would excuse me I have a duty to the realm" varys said walking away as he gave him a sly smile.

**Littlefinger's brothel** is an upscale brothel located in King's landing, expensively furnished and with high quality prostitutes whose target clientele are wealthy merchants and members of the upper nobility it seems. As he look on the women he smiled at them knowing they'll be at his feet begging to be fucked.

"what are you doing here?" the small man said and eyeing his whores as he shoo them.

"why you had gone at the moment we lost i ought to pay you a visit" he hissed and he drags him at the corner but he countered and sneered at him

"do not ever try to drag me around i'm no mere than a slave. I am a King" Little finger raise up his hand as a sign of surrender

"I thought the Stannis' ship might have sank you. I just become busy as you see there are far too many works to be done here in the capital"

"of what? bribing and scheming personal gain?" he said as he smirks at him

"you should never try to test my patience lord baelish or even try to ignore or betray me" he said and the little shit might have piss himself.

"I cannot give you what you want not until the King is dead and her entire family"

"as much as i want to do it singlehandedly, i admit that i cannot do that as the level of protection of the castle and the royal family is tight."

"yes that is why-"

"i have waited four years and let your plan in motion but it was all in vain" he sneered at him as his anger brought him to strangle him

"My-"

"Lord Baelish-" the woman drops the tray and looked at the woman. He puts down the little man.

Baelish shoo yet again the girl.

"if you will allow me to-"

"i played your games baelish, now you play mine. where is the princess now?"

"she's at riverrun making her way north"

He gave him a puzzled look

"I thought that kingdom closes its gate to the south?" _curious _

"her brother the king had managed to reconcile the south to north" he nods and smiling as when he was here four years ago it was late when he found out who the founder of calvin klein was at one time he was in volantis. Brandon Stark, a man from his time who managed to fool everyone and became king. He had a mind to go to him and ask him if he knows how to go home but when he thought that he was here before him decade earlier then he was stuck here. He never cared what he did here but when he saw the love of her life in this age he had come to realize he should have been king too and have the princess marry him. He was soon broken from his musings when Baelish cleared his throat.

"I don't understand how by marrying princess daenerys is to give you westeros if the next in line is king rhaegar's son aegon"

He laughs. "I thought you so clever Baelish that you have to ask me that, let me handle that"

"how will we able to improved our plans if you don't trust me my lord"

"only a fool is to trust you baelish, now here is the plan and i expect you to work on this." he gave him a piece of paper and before he left he will have to give a warning

"a piece of advice baelish, never ever work behind my back ever again" he smiled wickedly as he whispered those words to him.

Petyr thought himself to be a clever man but thought so. As soon as he had read the paper containing instructions he went to the cobbler's square and there he had approached the serving man.

"Men In Black" he said and then the man nods in approval and escorted him at a private room upstairs when he opened it he was shock to see Varys as well as Varys was shock to see him. They were both numb to react and froze.

_'I expect you to work with him, time to play my game baelish'_

"Varys varys varys. I never expected you to be employed by my employer" he laughs merrily and sits in front of the spider.

The eunuch also gave an amused look but varys being varys is weary and confused. A surprised to see him this vulnerable

"Our employer is good with this. A master manipulator indeed"

He agrees. He must be careful with this man. Even though he was working under him he was afraid of what he might surprise him.

"Men In Black. The words, do you recognized it?"

"only that he intends to use it as a code to actually mimic the Blackfyres"

He never thought of that. This man really is impressive.

"Is it true?" he asked about Mad King Aerys had done and this man wants the documents in his hand

"yes. it will make Viserys the heir-"

"which i get the impression that this man works for him?" unbelievable. Varys gave a warning that they are to be careful as the man knows everthing and that they couldn't run.

Not with this man.

A mocking bird and a spider trap in a way they won't be able to escape.

_'I King Aerys II of House Targaryen revoke my former wills and codicils and declare this to be my last will and testament. _

_I declare my first born son Prince Rhaegar Targaryen a failure and therefore disinherit him in my lines of succession and his family from either have a strong claim to the throne and instead name my second son Prince Viserys Targaryen my legitimate heir. _

_If said beneficiary does not survive me then I give my lands and title to my daughter Princess Daenerys Targaryen'_

_Witnessed by Ser Willem Darry of The Kingsguard and Ser Jaime Lannister of The Kingsguard._

He laughs.

"I don't think this would matter" varys said

"Absolutely, but as long as people are aware of it, that's an argument Rhaegar's and Aegon's enemies can use against him. And wars are built on arguments, however weak or strong. **_Chaos is a ladder_**"

**Willas II**

It had taken them three weeks to get to moat cailin but the guards were calling it Summerville one of the cities of the North. Eastern gate the high walls of the ancient castle had greeted them, they had sailors telling how this ancient fortress had been rebuild time and time again and it was the first time they in the reach had seen it.

When news had reached his lady grandmother they had immediately wanted to go north and making use of his legs to come with him. Margaery and Loras was envious with him and garlan as they had talked to the King.

He relied the agreement to his lady grandmother and she approved it was the best offer they had in years.

"That is some giant fortress no wonder the andals can't conquer it without dragons" garlan commented

"even more so with that number of guards up there" they saw more than a hundred men patrolling this gate.

Inns at the docks and even small market and trading square plaza was busy goods come and go and Margaery was now enjoying the busy seaside docks.

"state your business" said one of the guard with green armor and with short stature

"we have come to seek a physician as King Brandon had recommended. I am Willas Tyrell and my companions are my family and my bannermen"

"so the rest of you are wanting to visit the northern realm?" without sounding of mockery

"yes"

"very well you are to proceed at registration booth my lords and ladies" he said and let them pass the first gate.

The next man they saw is something familiar.

"Lord Willas, the guards informed me that you are to seek the doctors?" the man said and Lord Tarly's voice was heard and the man faced him with confidence

"hello father" he greeted and willas only recognized him as samwell, he had slimmed now and got taller with short beard and dress in all white.

"y-yes king brandon had mentioned it" samwell then focused his gaze back to him and he went to the guard making a list of passes for them and took him inside, margaery had managed to sneak in and told samwell that she is to accompany him. Samwell had told the guards its ok and gave him and margaery passes.

"wow no wonder people are hard to visit you here" marg commented

"its part of the process, King Brandon had this type of security lockdown for the safety of the people and from southerners"

"you're not a southron lord then?"

"not anymore the moment my father had sent for me for the wall" margaery looks sorry and ready to apologized but as they were entering the city they had been in awe. The capital is like a huge city with a lot of carriages and people are dressed nicely not like something Margaery had said about the northmen being savage. The roads are all cemented with grey cobblestones and blacks. Horses here and there as they have passengers riding.

Samwell whistled for a horse then came to stop at their spot. The man helps Samwell to carry their luggages and Marg had apologized for a lot of it, she overpacked as he chuckles at that. The man will have to charge for extra silver stag for that. As they were entering a lot pf buildings with such a unique designs were seen.

"May i asked what is Hotel? I saw one at the docks" he asked

"its an inn actually. The king had a habit to call different buildings. Its where traders and merchants sleep at the docks, here inside these walls are for nobles and northmen"

"Its so overwhelming and the city smells great" Margaery said and she saw their rest of the family riding to one of the carriage too. They waved at them.

"King Brandon had build a working sewage system." Samwell said proudly

"Samwell"

"Sam please Lord Willas"

"Then Willlas is I am to you." he said and sam smiled "The King said you were married. Do you live here now?"

"Oh yes her name is gilly one of the free folk King Brandon had sheltered"

"freefolk? like the wildlings?" Marg asked and he too is shocked how much more if lord Randyll will hear of it.

"oh aye. but you should be careful of that word, they take offense of it. Freefolk is much better term" he said displeased with them and he sincerely apologized which sam accepted

"As for I lived here? Yes me and my wife and son lived near the Stark haven. I am a personal advisor of the crown prince Andrew" Margaery lights up at the information

"what is he like?" she asked as she kept turning her head left and right with the buildings

Sam only smiles and "you'll see him soon. meanwhile come now to the Hospital I'll take you to the emergency room. I hope you don't mind for us to be straight here and as for your rest of the party they shall be at the Palace right now."

He nods and looks at the building. It was all built mostly in glass and had its unique design. You can see people who are being assisted and even in wheelchairs.

"Willas, would you mind if you'll sit on a wheelchair?"

"I don't mind. What are the women in white uniform?"

"Oh they are called nurse, they assist the physicians like doctor qyburn and doctor marwyn"

"and you?"

"i am also a nurse, studying under them" he guided them at one room which he and marg filled up some form of information and mark their given "id's"

"It's part of security" sam smiled and then they went straight to a room where sam said they wait.

**Elia II**

She was getting close to the north. They were about to dock soon at Sea Dragon point. They will be escorted by Oberyn with Daemond Sand and Hotah, with them were her children. She wad feeling nervous, ever since the rebellion she had been shy to write or visit Bran, Ashara was the one who she had been corresponding to, ever since the rebellion she felt ashamed to what treatment the south did to Lyanna and Jon and to her shame her family especially Oberyn made it hard for them. Bran on the other hand she knew he also felt the same.

Now she felt like a simpering fool again at three and ten. A hand was put on her shoulders and she was glad aegon and rhaenys would come. Arthur was already here a few moons back. He had been dismissed at the Kingsguard and tried to reconcile with Ashara. She hopes she and Bran too. She blushed at the thought but simply just shrug it off as he was married now and had five children with her best friend.

"mother look" rhaenys said pointing out watchouses. There are so many of them and there were so many ships, boats and fishing boats here and from afar you can see the castle it looks simple in design but it was built at the center it consist of round towers and pyramid roofs.

"There are too many watch towers"

"and too many city guards" oberyn watched in interest as they passed on the gates entering the city.

"State your business" says one the men who holds a cylindrical thing that echoes his voice. Aegon wants to be angry but she held him back.

"We are from House Targaryen and House Martell, we come in peace and friends with the queen ashara stark nee dayne" the men is solemn and studies them. The men from the tower looks like they are waiting for any confirmation. It was getting late she cast a glare in oberyn's way and that the men then finally said they can pass.

The red gate opened like there was no one pulling it but it looks like it moves on its own.

The city itself was alive and the breeze of the sea lingers in the air. The air itself was fresh and the docks here inside were even more full, it looks like you have been in the free cities as a lot of foreign people docks at a nearby ports. Even the captain of the royal fleet seems to be taken aback. There was one certain ship that smokes at a tube and horns felt thunderous. Aegon was now looking at the flying things in the sky as children plays with it, mostly with wolves as a design. At the docks there was guards lined up and she recognized it as Lady Brienne of Tarth with Ser Arthur Dayne.

They were riding carriages with four wheels and four horse enough to carry 6-8 people as Ser Brienne had said.

"Bran's work?" she smiled though she intends to ask it herself but Ser Brienne answered

"yes, his grace designed every peculiar things you see"

"even the boat that smokes?" the lady knight smiled

"yes my prince he calls it a steam boat, but i am sorry to inform that I have forgotten how he said how it works" she said blushing

"that's ok my lady. I mean Ser Brienne. King Brandon seems a great king as I have heard it a million times on my mother" she glared at egg and Rhaenys giggled

"He is" she said and now they reached the place.

"What is the name of the castle?"

"Sister Castle. Though many were calling it the empire of the lost wolf" Lady Brienne said

"Why is it called the lost wolf's empire" egg questions it but before ser brienne could answer she heard a familiar voice.

"It was supposed to be Lyanna's seat your highness" ashara said making her gasped she was so beautiful with that purple and white dress.

"Ashara! I-I apologized your grace" she quickly said

"none of that" she crushed her to a bear hug and then welcomed their party. Arthur greeted them also and then ashara had introduced her sons and daughters. Arya looks like Lyanna with not just the looks but also personality wise. The sand snakes were about to trap her but then wolves were towering around them as they growl.

"Arya call off your wolves" ashara said

"They smell threats mother and I think Nymeria wants to eat snakes" The wolf now was growling at the sand snakes and packs of wolves

"Nymeria! stop or I won't let you eat grand grand's pie" the little lady called her off which she cast a disappointed glare at oberyn's daughters.

"You name your wolf Nymeria?"

"Yes! She's a warrior queen much like Nym here! And this is her brother Ghost!" the other wolf was pure as white and his eyes were red

"Amazing they truly are direwolves?" oberyn asked

"Yes my prince, my husband and sons had found them south of the wall moons ago"

Oberyn nods and then the royal party had to be careful on giving threats or glancing with the Starks if they don't want to be eaten alive by a pony sized wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**New Enemies**

**Bran V**

_'gun powder'_

He cursed himself as he only about this when Jorah had shown him the abandoned ship the ironborns used. True they had more efficient ships and the canons and all that sank their ships but this is too much, Euron fucking Greyjoy? No he can't or maybe there is someone who had gone with him with that time travel 15 years ago?

He or they couldn't be, they should have sought him out. They are his enemies, and he should be worried wouldn't he? Him was designing and building things. This fellow must be some kind of a soldier? or terrorist he chuckles to himself.

But he must investigate this at once. He's a dangerous enemy. He went to Jorah and an additional captain that was Asha Glover nee Greyjoy. She still was angry at him but giving her this position and task will make her work with them. Theon was now a ward to Rhaegar shit.

He hopes he heeded his warning of an unknown enemy and that he expects some sample of ships they had captured against those fuckers. Pentosi and Tyroshi are normal enemies but now that it involves sellswords and ironborns.

He sighs.

"Your grace. Lord Reed is here as you request"

"Thank you Jorah." he dismissed the man as Howland entered his solar.

"You're locking yourself. The Targaryens are spotted at White Harbour its better for you to prepare for them"

"They're not really my concern now Howl. What did you see?"

"Nothing much. Our intels is limited down south and as you know the southern men don't really go to the godswood for gossip"

"So we have nothing?" he frowns at Howland his father Rowan had died seven years ago and had Howland appoint him as his spy.

"What about your other intel?"

"Jaqen has not return yet"

Howland was silent "There might be someone who can help us"

"Who?"

"The three eyed raven. My son jojen had green dreams too and he said that your son altair should go beyond the wall-"

"and replace him from his misery?" he gritted his teeth. What he knows about asoiaf prevented Stark line from death and their name being destroyed to this game of thrones.

"If he truly want to help then he will come. Whether in a bird form or in his state being a human tree" he knows he was being unkind but what good that does really gives altair! He could just teach him to warg and make use of his dreams.

"As a father i understand your grace but as a ruling family in the north your son has a duty to the realm"

He glares at Howland, they are friends and he knows his secret but having to risk his son in this world is different. He knows he was being unfair to him.

"How can you expect me to allow this Howl? Letting my son go waste his life to become a tree? No my answer is no! He turned his back on his old friend. Ned's friend, all this could have been Ned. The brother that he lost in the war. It was so painful that day. He had it first to experience going to war with the wildlings and then went south to another war and experienced loss, tragedy and death at the same time. He felt he was drowning on his own grief, those people that were killed were become his brother, father, and friend.

Howland left me be and he thinks of his life could have been better if he had not wished for another life. He wants to wish he could go back. Being heartbroken with love is nothing compared to being broken deep down your soul. _'No more wishing and no more what ifs' _

As he woke up as he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Bran?" a voice so soft lingers in his ear. She had a violet eyes that piercing through his eyes.

"Ash?" he said smiling. Ashara kissed his cheek

"Sandor said you never left this room since last night. Is something wrong?" he went to wash his face in the comfort room he had built.

"Just some things that got me thinking" he said and he hugs her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine the children are fine. You ought to cleanup though we've got Dragons, Lions, Stags to welcome"

He cursed himself of forgetting that one. He sat down again on his chair and looks defeated.

"I know you don't like them but as King you know you must greet them"

He was pouting "We've never even have me and us time since you went to see your grumpkin of a brother" ash laughs and went to seat on his lap

"He's here by the way and behave. Princess Elia is also here together with her children" he noticed ash frowning

"What is that look? a jelly look?" he grins and ash slaps away his hand

"She might trigger something ash but you know as well that i love you. No one else" he said and ash kisses him. It was a hoy searing kiss not until some baboon knocks again.

"My King, My Queen breakfast is served" says Jaqen. Jaqen! He was glad he came back

"Good heavens Jaq when did you arrived?"

"Since now your grace. Had I done something wrong?" he was pretending to not know and he scowls at him not until ashara gave him an elbow.

"Be nice! And let's go down to break our fast. We'll be there Jaqen" she said and once again closed the damned door.

"You know he knows ash" his wife rolls her eyes

"Come now we're supposed to be host and avoid getting late for our visitors. The Dragon party should be here in the high noon."

"Oh sure ash our intimate moment had been disturbed and let's be merrily host our visitors"

"hush you old man come now let's go" he was about to stomp his feet when ash said something about later..

**Elia III**

Having to tour at Winterfell's garden made her reminisce her childhood plays at the water gardens. The flowers of pink roses and these all kinds of flowers were new to her.

"You are still as beautiful as a summer maid Elia"

"Gods Bran you scared me!" she said to him who was grinning still like an idiot that he is when they found him naked at Lord Leyton's home

"And be careful with your words Bran. Some people would mistake your closeness to mine"

"This is not king's landing where dunderheads squabble over petty gossips and there are no spies here Elia, you need to chill"

He and his words. She sigh and shook her head as she sat down.

"I had ash's permission to talk to you. Besides we will only just talk, we are friends aren't we?" he asked as he offered her some apples. She smiled as she accepted it.

"How come you seem to never age?"

"I take a bath six times a day" she glares at him

"Seriously i don't know Elle" _another name he gives her_. "Maybe due to me not stressing over about anything, but maybe in due time I will" he chuckles

"Your children are all beautiful"

"Thank you, i have a great gene. People are expecting me to have more bastards. They even thought we did" he wiggles his brows and she threw him an orange

They were silent and she thought about it. If they had lain each other that night then maybe she could have given him a child. Her and Bran's own, with his eyes and his skin and lips with her nose and attitude.

"She'll be just like you"

"She? you want a daughter with me?" she smiled

"You already have three bastard sons i think if maybe we have a love child she'll be a daughter"

"She'll be gorgeously attractive, i imagine" he said and Bran stared at her. From that moment another time stops as she reminisce the moment she had laid her eyes on him. The way he smiles and be clueless and playful. The way he saved her from rowdy pirates, the way his lips kissed her lips on the way it lingers for a moment but that moment seems to stop her heart from beating. She looked away.

"Elia-"

"Bran. I'm sorry i'm just being emotional and stubborn seeing you again makes me wonder all those what ifs with you" she faced him as she say this words

Bran smiled. "You can't be overwhelmed by the what-ifs, or you'll miss out on the best part.."

"our children" he wipes her tears

"Yes, i always believe that if we are not meant this time maybe in another life" he winks and kissed her forehead as she nods and laughs.

"Thank you Bran"

"Thank you Elia"

**_Meanwhile at Dragonstone..._**

He drops the body as he killed the Maester. He laughs a sadistic laugh as he pulls the knife from his heart.

"Secure the castle. I want you to strip the guards naked and wear them. It's a pity my nephew isn't here"

The man stayed with a shadow at the corner as he scrutinized Viserys' pathetic small victory. He cannot believe he was working with him and the crow eyed pirate.

"You are pathetic" he said as Viserys turns and saw the man who insults him

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing the castle you boast, its filthy and ugly"

Viserys flared and shouts at the man.

"What do you know about castles? This castle is significant as it houses the next King of westeros"

"Hm" Viserys becomes redder on the reply.

"Still you do not call this as victory now are you? because as you know, Kings landing is more important"

Viserys gritted his teeth. "We will come to that and after i have my crown i will have you whipped for your insolence"

The man laughs cruelly at viserys.

"I like to see you try.. but may I remind you that i will easily kill you my friend"

He and Viserys eyed each other and then the man just revealed himself to Viserys.

He keeps his beard cleaned cut. His eyes are blue and his curly hair is as black as a raven. He is lithe, smooth skinned, has a golden tooth and dresses in white and blue colors finery. He wears a Dothraki arakh on his left hip and a Pistol gun on his right hip. Their hilts are a matched pair of naked women made in gold.

**_Daario Naharis._**

_Four years ago he didn't know how or why he was here. All he knows was he was having a heated argument to Jessica. He rejected him and broke up with him, choosing Ken_

_The jerk had been missing for two weeks. Jessica told him that she found a bouquet of flowers the day he went missing, that night he and Jess had a talk of their secret relationship. She was alone and felt neglected by her boyfriend that's when he went to console her and they had finally been friends. _

_He thought he had her the moment his boyfriend might find out their fling but Jessica realized her feelings for her boyfriend was stronger. He tried to force himself on her. She was his and if he can't have her then no one else would. Her brother then came and bat him on the head as he felt blood pours out._

_Note: Thank you for reading this story. I apologized if some major characters were dead and when i wrote this it was just out of the blue, by the time i killed Ned i needed some drama. Once again thank you for appreaciating it, it means a lot that a couple of people reads it lol. _


End file.
